desired
by maz26
Summary: What will Bella do if the only way to save her father is to marry Edward Cullen, one of the heartless people known in the country. Watch how Bella tries to fight her unwanted feelings for Edward. Story in the 1913 Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**First Time FF be nice! **

**I do not own the characters Meyer does!**

Walking around the village was one of the most amazing things for me. All you could see is the green land, sometimes doted with some sheep and the blue sky that rarely has any clouds in it. I've always liked walking especially this time during the day when the sun is setting and you can only hear the wind blowing the trees and the birds flying. I wasn't a fan of visiting town unlike my sister Alice she always wanted to live in the city and be part of every social event. For me living in a small house and having a garden where I could sit and read at the end of the day, was a dream come true, away from the city and the noises and all the people who wants to always pretend to have a perfect life when they didn't.

I was raised in a small family made up of myself, my sister, my mother and my dear father whom I love more than anyone else. Our house was not that far from the city but it was far enough for me to have some peace. We lived in one of the farm houses that were located around the city, my father worked in our farm everyday saying that "you should always love your farm and take care of it because it will do the same for you one day" and true to his words we have always earned money from our farm.

I've always wanted to help my father in planting the farm, when I was little he would let me but these days he's been listening to my mother a lot and saying that I should be helping my mother at home and learning how to cook.

My mother always cares about what people say, so she always tries to be on top of the list in all social events and if you are with her you have to always be presentable.

I can almost hear her word " Isabella you have grown to be a beautiful young lady, but beauty wont get us anywhere my dear you have to learn how to become an accomplished women other wise no man will make you an offer" and of course she'd be talking about an engagement offer! I mean I am only 17 how young do you have to be to be too young for marriage?

The sun has finally set which only meant that its time to walk back home.. I sighed wanted to stay a little longer and enjoy the earthy smell of the farm but new that young ladies shouldn't be out unaccompanied at this hour.

I started to walk home until I heard foot steps behind me I turned around to be meet a familiar face

" Mr. Black" I said and bowed out of respect.

"Bella" he used my nick name as he bowed his head "what did I tell you about calling me Mr black, thats what they call my father, unless you want things to be formal between us and of course I would respect that." he said with a worried look on his face.

"of course not" I said "how do you do Jake?"

Jake is one of my friends, he used to be one of my best friends until he hinted that he has deep feelings for me that I couldn't return. My feelings for him has always been of those to a brother and since we grew up together i've only thought of him as a brother. Jake is a handsome looking man dark skin, black hair and brown eyes, and to any other girl he would be a suitable husband but not for me. I've always wanted more, not that I am an ungrateful person but I never found what I want yet and i'm not just going to settle for jake just because I know him too well because that would be unfair for the both of us.

" I am very well thank you, haven't seen you in a while how are you" he said standing beside me

" I am well too, I was just heading home" I said

" well may I accompany you then?" he asked sounding hopeful. I wanted to say no because I knew he will think too much into it, but unfortunately I had no other choice and I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"yes, you may of course" and so we started walking back to my house and I notice that he was a little nervous. "how's your studying going?" I asked to ease the tension.

" it's very good thanks I enjoy having to go to the city everyday, and can't wait to start working" he said seeming happy with the conversation.

"that's good I really wish you all the best"

" I was hoping to see you at the ball last night, didn't you go?" he asked knowing full well that I don't like to attempt these kind of events. Not that I don't socialise but lately all my mother is worried about is trying to find me a husband and so I try to get out of these events when I can by faking sick or something.

"no unfortunately I couldn't make it" I said trying to sound as if I wanted to go.

" well that's too bad I wished you where there so I could spend some time with you" I was glad that we were nearly at the front of my house to save him asking me to go to the next ball with him which well be held in a week from today.

" father wanted to know when your father will be dining with us he has missed talking with him" I said only to change the subject.

" uhh.. yes my father has been too busy these days" he said shortly and I had the feeling that he is hiding something.

"is everything alright Jake? Is Mr black in good health?" I asked worried that something happened to him

"yes, yes he is well" he paused and I stopped since we arrived and the door and I saw that the lights where on in the living room. I turned to look at Jake and he tried to look away "umm.. I should probably go home now it was nice seeing you Bella" he bowed his head and walked away and I got this feeling that there was something going on that he was trying to hide from me and apparently failing miserably by the looks of it.

I decided to not think of it now and turned to go in before mother starts worrying.

I walked in to see father, mother and one of father's friends, Marcus I think his name was, sitting in the living room they didn't even hear the door opening and closing thankfully.

I walked further in and noticed that the three of them were in deep conversation but thats not what caught my attention father had a worried look on his face and mother as well and they were talking in hushed voices as in afraid someone will hear them. I got a bit closer to be able to hear whats going on.

" Charlie this is not going to work, you are going to have to give it up" Marcus said

" I will not do such thing no matter how much money I owe them" father replied looking angry now and I was curious to know what father was going to have to give away.

" Charlie..." mother started to say but father cut her

" No Renee I will not give them my land and that is final!" father said firmly and I gasped not realising they could hear me and so the three of them turned to look my direction.

Mother was the first to speak " Isabella your late, please go clean up and let your sister know that dinner is soon going to be ready" but I decided to ignore her she was obviously trying to get rid of me.

"father who wants to take our land?" I asked hoping that I misunderstood what he said.

" don't worry about that dear its nothing" said Marcus but I didn't even look at him I kept my eyes on father.

" Father?" he looked at me with the saddest expression and I knew there was something terribly wrong.

"Bella, we will talk about this later please listen to you're mother and go get your sister" father said and I obeyed not wanting to argue with anyone yet. The relationship between father and I is different to the one between him and Alice, we are very close and he always tells me everything thats on his mind, but lately he's been distance not letting me help him in the farm not telling me anything and definitely not spending that much time with me anymore, which now looking back has me a little bit worried.

I went upstairs to my room. Me and Alice always shared a room which I really enjoyed since we have different lives and interests and the room is the only thing that brings us together at the end of each day.

I walked in to find her on the mirror near her bed fixing her hair.

"hey, you're here how was your walk?" she said as soon as I walked in. Alice looked happy today which told me that she either doesn't care whats going on downstairs or that she has no clue.

" my walk was good as usual, what about you did you end up visiting Rose today?"

Rosalie Hale is one of our family friends, she one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes and a nice figure which every girl wish's to have, but that is not why Alice is her friend. Alice has always like Rose's brother Jasper Hale who looks a lot like his sister and is handsome beyond words. And so Rose decided to help Alice to grab his attention but if you ask me I think he is already in love with her by the looks of it, he's just way too shy for Alice seeing she's way too forward and outgoing.

" yes, I went there and I saw Jasper and we sat and talked for hours" she sighed happily "it was the best day of my life"

I chuckled "everyday that includes Jasper in it for you is the best day of you life Alice"

" I really wish he wasn't too shy I just think sometimes he doesn't think of me that way" she said

" hey don't say that if you guys are in the same room he would always be staring at you and smiling when he can, I think he is already in love with you give him sometime he will get the courage to tell you one day"

"you really think so Bella?" she asked looking hopeful

"of course Alice you know I am the last person that would lie to you, besides if Rose didn't know how her brother feels about you she wouldn't be helping the both of you would she"

" yes you're right Rose always say that her brother asks about me the whole time" and so the smile was back on her face and she turned again to face the mirror. I went and sat n my bed and looked at her.

"Alice do you know whats going on with Father?" I asked carefully not wanted to say anything incase she did not know.

" oh I am not sure but I heard him talking about the Cullens and how he was going to make them pay for _that _not really sure what 'that' was" she said not looking at me.

And so I knew that this was worse than I thought. The Cullens were known all over the country as one of the richest families, they own one of the biggest mansions and they have enough money to buy the country with its people! And lately that's exactly what they've been doing. One of there son's came to live in the mansion, he's been there for the last 3 years which was a little weird if you ask me because growing up I knew about them existing but not really seen them around town apparently they rather like traveling a lot and who wouldn't if they owned that much money.

When Mr Cullen came to live here most of the farm owners were worried.

first no one knew why, but then father found out that most farmer have been stealing from the Cullens. Since they own half the lands we have here apparently the farmers haven't been faithful to them and have been stealing most of there money. And so I guess Mr Cullen came to put everyone in their place. And so most farmers lost their jobs and were basically replaced. But we had nothing to do with all this seeing that we actually own our farm it was originally my grandfather's and he gave it to us when he past away. Grandfather used to always tell us when we were little how the bad guys-who are actually called the Cullens- always wanted to steal our land and how he fought with his sword to keep the evil men away from his land, but later when we grew up we found out that our land once was owned by the cullens but my grandfather bought it from them a long time ago. When Mr cullen came to live here he offered to buy our land from us stating that it was one of his lands that he would like to claim back but of course father is never going to sell it and even if he thought about it I would never let him do such thing.

I assumed that this is what they were talking about downstairs and thanked god that it was that and nothing else.

" mother said dinner is ready and I am hungry, lets go downstairs to help Mary" I said not wanting Mary our maid to do all the work by herself.

We went to the dinning room and helped setting up dinner mother and father walked in after Marcus left and so we sat down for dinner.

I looked around the table and noticed that mother and father are still tense and are not talking at all. I didn't really worry thinking that it's the same old thing and they are probably worried Mr Cullen might use force to get us out of our farm.

When I finished my dinner I decided to go read a bit before going to bed

"Isabella may I please talk to you in the library" father asked looking serious he never called me that he always called me Bella. so I nodded and followed him

"please close the door behind you" he said and after I did so he told me to sit down in one of the seats we have there while her turned around to face the window.

"what's wrong father is everything ok?" I started to worry because he looked really upset about something and I felt useless.

" i'm afraid not, I have a very bad news dear, I know how much this means to you so that is why I wanted to tell you myself" he said not turning to face me.

"what is it father?"

"we are in debt for the cullens bella and I don't know what to do anymore or how to repay them" he said and his voice cracked. I wanted to move to hug him and tell him that we will be fine but I knew it was worse than just few money because the Cullens don't claim their money unless it was a fortune.

"how much money do we own them father?" I asked cautiously. He turned around and looked at me with glassy eyes.

"enough money to allow them to kick us out of our land dear" he said and I froze.

_Kick us out of our land!_ our land is huge why would we owe them that much money?

"why are we in debt father? How did that happen?"

" when the Mr cullen arrived you know how most people lost there jobs and so our clients started getting their supplements from outside the country because they were all worried that they might get in trouble with the cullens because all the farmer ended stealing from the cullens. And so most of us that owned our own lands were affected as well and so all our supplements went to waist and we had to borrow money to pay our bills and everything, the first year Mr cullen offered to help us as long as we all pay him back when we can. When the new season for planting came well I didn't own any money to buy the chemicals and to pay the workers and so I had to borrow more money" he pause looking away which only told me that this is going to get worse.

"the new farmers that were hired in the Cullens lands were the only ones selling their products and myself and few other farmers have been getting help from the cullens, and now Mr cullen decided it was time to pay him back for the last..the last three years" he said looking down and I was too shocked to say anything.

So this means only two things, either we give up our land or father ends up in jail.

"so he can basically take our land from us? Just like that?" I whispered

"he hasn't asked for it yet but he will in time and I don't know what to do, my father would be so disappointed, he deserved this land you know, thats how he owned it, and I knew better than to trust the cullens to just wanting to help us of all people just because they are nice... but no I will not give up my land for for them...not for anyone" he started to get angry.

" but what are we going to do father you can end up in jail?" I never wanted to see my father put in jail he does not deserve that not after all he's done for us

"thats why i'm telling you now bella, if anything happened to me I want you to take care of your mother, your sister and the farm for me. I know that its a big responsibility but I also know that you can do it" he said and I could not move.

* * *

**please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**I do not own the characters Meyer does!**

**

* * *

**

I went to bed that night but could not sleep, the possibility of father ending in jail occupied my mind and I knew that I had to do something about it, I will not let my father be treated like that and I will definitely not let someone like this Mr cullen hurt my loved ones, so I decided to do the best that I could to help solve this problem even if father thinks that I can not do anything.

The next morning first thing I did was going to see Jake. I knew he probably already knew about all of this and that is probably what he's been hiding. I wore a comfortable dress that looked simple but suitable enough that mother will not give me a lecture about looking presentable, I pulled my brown hair up and looked in the mirror, my cheeks were red and my skin looked pale, I sighed and went downstairs.

"where are you heading Isabella? It is too early to go out yet" mother asked I did not even see her sitting outside.

" I am going to see Jake" I said not wanting to lie

" you mean Mr black? what did I tell you about calling him Jake dear, it is not proper for a young lady like yourself to call a fine gentleman by his first name what will people think?"

I rolled my eyes while grabbing a drink before heading out I turned around and looked at her

"mother he is practically like my brother people will not be saying anything" I argued

"he is not like your brother Isabella, his mother told me that he has feelings for you and if you know whats best for you, you'll think of that before its too late, once we lose this land no one will be there for us and it would be better if you were married to a fine gentleman like Mr black"

"mother I will not marry _Mr Black_ just because we are losing our land.. and beside Jake deserve someone who would love him back not someone who would love his shelter"

I turned around to leave "i'm not going to be too late say good morning to father for me"

"wait Isabella..." she called and I stopped and turned to look at her she smiled and said "you look beautiful this morning dear" and then she had to ruin it "don't forget to pinch your cheeks before you knock on the door and say hello to his mother for me" I rolled my eyes and started walking again.

It didn't take long to get to the black's as they don't live that far from us I walked through the gate and found an expensive looking carriage outside..wonder who is there to visit them this early.

I walked closer to the front door and there stood two men both looking in there late twenties they both looked straight ahead and each of them were on either side of the door they were wearing the same uniform but not the officers ones these ones were grey and black which made me think they looked like bodyguards or something.

I walk in half expecting them to stop me but they didn't apparently whoever they are protecting doesn't think someone like me would harm them. I went to the living room only to be met with someone's back. It was an unfamiliar tall man he was wearing a black coat and you could see a grey neck scarf peaking from the back of his neck. He had the wildest bronze hair I have ever seen and I got the urge to run my fingers through it to see if its sooth or not.

I took a step back not knowing who this is and wanting to find Jake but apparently I wasn't as quite about it because he turned around and his eyes landed on me. And I was lost in the deepest green eyes I have ever seen. I could not speak, his beauty was striking and I was speechless.

He bowed and I was reminded of my manners and so I did the same when I looked back to his eyes I saw him staring at me and looking at me from head to toe and I felt exposed to those green eyes he looked back to my eyes and I was trying to get my brain to work unsuccessfully.

"is your sir here yet?" he said with a velvet voice but he sounded impatient.

I just looked at him not understanding his question really.

He looked annoyed by the fact that I did not answer "Mr black is he here yet? Can you let him know I am waiting for him or get one of the other maids to do so?" he asked and I just stood there shocked.

He thought I was a maid.

_A maid. Do I look like a maid to him?_

" I am sorry sir but I am not a maid!" I said using my angry tone which did not really affect him. he did not even look sorry he just stood there and raised his eyebrow as if telling me _well you look like it!_ And I saw him moving his eyes over my body sizing me. I coughed feeling uncomfortable under his stares his eyes moved back to mine and he tilted his head to the side. And if it wasn't for his offensive words I would have been thinking the most sinful thoughts about this stranger.

"well are you going to call for him or not? I am very busy this morning and would like to speak to him immediately" he said unfazed by what I said to him as if he does not care that I am not a maid as long as I am there to serve him. And I knew then that he is probably one of those rich people who thinks everyone else around them are their slaves just because they are from different classes, and I could not stand people like that.

And so I just stood there and glared at him and he looked actually bored "looks like you are going to to have to wait for someone to serve you sir, have a good day" I said then bowed, turned around and walked out of the room and to the back yard in search of Jake. By the time I found Jake I was already calm and my thoughts had gone back to why I am here.

"bella!" Jake said sounding excited to see me and smiled "thats twice a week I must be a lucky man to see you again so soon"

I laughed and looked around to notice that he was cleaning one of the hunting guns

"what are you doing back here? Are you going hunting or something?" I asked

" no i'm not actually but father is having some visitors that I would rather not see so I decided to occupy myself. What about you what are you doing here so early" he said still smiling

I sighed "i wanted to talk to you about something that is really important and was wondering if you have the time"

" sure bella what's wrong?" and so I told him everything from when I left him last night till I walked here this morning.

"and so we are in a lot of trouble and I have no idea what to do, I mean I can't just let my father go to jail" I finished and looked up to see that he had a guilty look on his face

"you knew didn't you?" I asked knowing the answer already

"yes I did for a while now, I really wish I could help him by giving him the money or something but your father owes them a lot of money...money I don't even own"

"i have no idea how we got to this, and why would Mr cullen offer to help him from the first place" I sighed "i wish he never came back than this would've never happened to us you know"

"look bella I know this is hard but what else can we do, I mean Mr cullen wanted your land as soon as he knew who owned it, claiming that it is their land and they want it back, and he new what he was doing all along tricking your father. The only thing we can do is to see if he could repay him the money in another way"

"what other ways do we have Jake?"

"well how about we talk to Mr cullen maybe he could let your father work for him without asking for an income or something along those lines, i'm sure we could figure something out"

"what about us? how are we going to live without an income"

"i'll help you thats not a problem as long as your father doesn't end up in jail"

I started thinking about that. It could actually work if father offered his service for nothing in return we could manage on our own and that way he would be able to repay him

"and how are we going to see this Mr cullen I have never met him before"

"i'll go see him myself you don't worry about it"

"no Jake I want to go with you if you will not take me i'll go by myself" I argued

"fine i'll see what we can do"

true to his words Jake came the next morning to my house to let me know that Mr cullen will meet us in the afternoon and I was glad that i'll finally get to meet this Mr cullen. Jake stayed over for lunch and then we decided to head to the city as we will be meeting Mr cullen in his office as he told Jake that it shall be a business meeting and that was fine by me.

We entered the office and it was nothing like the offices that I have seen before, the interior was beautiful and gave me a sense of warmth there was a huge red rug that covered most of the floor and the desk that was at the right side of the room was dark wood which was complemented by the dim light coming from the little lamp on the desk, and from the ceiling hanged an old chandelier that looked like it costs more than everything in this room all together.

My thoughts were cut as an elder man came from the opposite door. He walked in and looked at us

" hello, how can I help you" he asked looking at Jake while walking around the desk and sitting in the chair behind the desk. He had glassed on and he looked like a nice man, nothing I expected maybe this Mr cullen wasn't as bad as I thought and maybe all this was a misunderstanding.

"uh.. we have a meeting with Mr cullen" said Jake looking uncomfortable

"ahh yes you must be Mr black am I right?" the man asked

"yes" Jake answered shortly, then the man's eyes travelled from Jake to me and he looked at me and smiled

"and who's this beautiful lady?"

I bowed "i'm Isabella Swan" I said in a quite voice while smiling back at him

"alright then you both may go in as Mr cullen just finish his work and is waiting on some papers"

"thank you sir" said Jake and he turned to me and motioned for me to follow him and so I did.

We entered the office and if I thought the front one looked beautiful this one was breathtaking. Most of the interior was wood and gold and like the front one there was a red rug in the middle of the room but this one had book shelves on either sides of the room and I had the urge to go and explore what type of books there are.

The back of the chair was facing us and upon hearing us enter the man sitting in it turned around and I was met with the oh too familiar face. It was the rude man from yesterday the one who thought he owned the word with his good looks and money, and I was not surprised to know that this was Mr cullen...figures.

He looked at Jake first and then his eyes travelled to me and you could tell that he recognised me as a knowing smirk appeared on his face and he raised his eyebrow.

Mr cullen bowed and I did the same looking away and noticing that Jake didn't miss the look he gave me.

"so you are the famous Miss Swan, you know I was expecting to see Mr Swan but this will do I guess. What can I do for you?" he said with an arrogant tone.

Jake beat me to the answer "we came to see if there is another way in which the Swans might be able to repay you your money sir, without them getting removed from their own land" I was glad that Jake spoke first because anything that I might have said would've made our situation even worse knowing all the colourful thing I wanted to say to him.

"ahhh I knew that's what you are here for" Mr cullen replied coming from around his desk to stand in front of it as he leaned on it and crossed his legs looking at Jake " I am afraid that there is nothing that I can do about this, Mr Swan has been living off of my money for the past three years and I think its about time he payed me back" then he looked at me and smiled again but it was a cruel smile " don't you think thats fair Miss Swan?"

" I think you should have never helped us to begin with you only did this to trick my father into giving you his land which does not even belong to you" I said unable to hold back anymore

" what? you think your grandfather actually owned this land I am merely getting whats rightfully mine you know nothing about how we lost this land and what it actually means to us.. what it means to me" he said sounding angry and I had no idea what he is talking about as far as I know my grandfather actually bought this land

"i guess your father, Miss Swan was not as careful about his land as the black's here" he said pointing at Jake and I turned to give Jake a confused look and I heard Mr cullen laughing

"i guess you do not know do you, you see Miss Swan your father was not the only one that owes me money the Black's did as well but unfortunately for me Mr black was able to pay me back my money yesterday after he got some help from his relatives outside of town, and so I have no reason to take there land now" he said looking at Jake and smirking.

I turned to find Jake giving me a worried look and so I smiled at him I did not feel betrayed of course he is family to me and I would not want him to be in the same situation as us. I guess thats where Mr black was for the past two weeks, he was getting help from his relatives, well unfortunately for us we did not have relatives as we come from a very small family.

I turned back to Mr cullen to see him frowning and looking from me to Jake.

" I guess you have no choice... although you can always stay in the land and let Mr Swan serve few years in jail after all it is his fault and I would not expect the rest of your family to pay for his action" he said enjoying the anger that was bubbling from my eyes

" I will not allow you to hurt my father or any members of my family for that matter and I will find a way to get us out of this" I said and realised that Jake had a hold on my elbow I guess he was afraid that I might attack Mr Evil in front of me

"Bella..." Jake whispered "let us go we will figure this out" I turned to look at Jake hoping that he would have a solution for all this but my vision was blurred by my tears and he whipped one that escaped with his thumb.

"tell your father he has two weeks before I take action" I turned to see the angriest look upon Mr cullens face and I was confused to why _he_ would be angry " and know that I always get what I want Miss Swan"

With that me and Jake turned and left the office with no clue to what to do next.

* * *

**please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the characters Meyer does!**

**AN**

**After seeing bella for the second time edward starts finding himself attracted to her you'll see that in in next few chapters! enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

For the past two days my mind has been occupied with the meeting we had with Mr cullen I didn't think someone could be this cruel to people. I mean as far as I know my father only met him three years ago and so I doubt my father has done anything to Mr cullen, but he looked like he was making us pay for something and I wasn't sure anymore what it is. I was interrupted from my thoughts as Alice entered the room she had one of the biggest smiles on her face and I was glad that at least she was not as miserable as I am. She walked and sat on her own bed and looked at me, I smiled at her and couldn't help but think that sometimes I forget that she is two years older than me.

"what has made you this happy sister?" I asked knowing that Jasper is probably the reason to why she's smiling like that.

" you would never believe what happened today" she said looking excited to tell me

" what happened?" I felt as excited as her wanting to hear good news after all the things that has been going lately

" I went to visit the Hales today and Jasper was there, he was playing the piano while me and Rose were having our tea, so Rose decided to give us sometime together and pretended that she has an important letter to write, and so I was left with Jasper, we talked for hours and I told him to play again for me and so he did after asking me to sit by him on the piano bench, when he finished I complemented him saying how beautiful the piece was and he told me that it does not compare to my beauty" she said

"ohh Alice" I sat up thinking _finally he made a move!_

"that's not all there's more"

"really? What else did he say" I was getting curious

"well after he told me that I was beautiful I got all red and I did not know what to say so I looked away, but he turned my face saying that I should not look away from him, when I looked back up at him he told me that he has never felt about anyone the way he feels about me and that he thinks that he is falling in love with me" she said as she fell on her bed " and so I finally told him that I think i'm falling in love with him too" she laughed and I could see the relief on her face

" I told you he loved you Alice did I not?" I asked laughing too

"yes you did I am so glad that he had finally got the courage to tell me" she sighed and sat up again to look at me " and before I left he kissed my cheek and said that he can't wait till he sees me again and I felt like I could die happy!"

" ohh I am so happy for you Alice you too deserve each other"

"you really think so?"

" I know so stop doubting yourself" I said "so when are you going to see him again"

"well that is why I wanted to talk to you" and she got this hopeful face

"what is it Alice?" knowing when Alice wants something she fights so hard to get it

"well you know that there is a ball in three days right?" she asked and I nodded "well mother said that she will not be able to go because of whats been happening with father lately. And you know I am not allowed to go by myself..."

"ughh Alice you know I do not like attending these events please don't ask me to go with you" I said hoping that she wouldn't

"but bella it will be fun and you will get out of the house and see people and forget about all the problems for once, I mean god you are practically not living you need to enjoy your youth while you can"

"no Alice I do not wish to go"

"Please Bella... please please please... mother will not let me go by myself and I promised Jasper that I will be there pleassssssssseeee" she begged and I felt guilty I mean they just confessed their feelings and I do not wish to be the reason she could not see him

I sighed knowing that she already won "fine"

"yeeeeeyy thank you, thank you, thank you i'll never forget this i'll owe for life!" she jumped to hug me and I hugged her back " so now we have to go buy new dresses!"

"why I can wear one of my other dresses thats fine" I argued not wanted to go to town

" no bella you can not do that this ball is really important and there will be a lot of important people there we have to look our best and beside maybe you will find you prince charming you don't want to look plane you have to look beautiful and that calls for shopping"

I huffed knowing that there is no way out of this.

And so me and Alice went shopping for dresses and ribbons the dress that Alice made me try looked like it was one of those dresses that royalties would wear it was a dark midnight blue and it had some gold in it the bodice was straight cut and it showed my cleavage in a way that I never had shown before. It looked beautiful especially the skirt because it was my type of skirts not too big like all the dresses you find these days and the sleeves were up to my elbows.

"how are you going with the size bella?" Alice called from out side as the shop owner finished tying the back for me

"the dress complements your skin dear" said the lady

I sighed thanking her and walked out of the fitting room to see Alice in a dark maroon dress

"Bella you look breathtaking in that dress"

"not as breathtaking as you do Alice that dress suits you so much"

"really do you think Jasper will like it?" she asked

" he will love it, and he'll be spending the whole night thinking of the different ways he can take it off of you" I said and I saw her blush which made me laugh

we decided to buy the dresses even though they cost a lot of money but Alice insisted on buying them saying money does not matter as long as the dresses looks good and so I let her enjoy spending money while she can.

After going home I decided that it was time to distract myself by reading for a little bit.

Father walked in the library after a while looking distressed. I looked at him not wanting to ask knowing already whats on his mind and it was exactly what's on mine.

I got up from my chair and hugged him "don't worry father we will find a way to solve this problem, everything is going to be alright" I said trying to convince myself as well as him

he sighed and hugged me back "Mr cullen sent one of his boys today to let me know that I have a week and few days before he starts taking action...he is warning me, I have no idea what i've done to make him hate me and cause me all this harm" father whispered

I decided to remain silent I did not know either and I did not want to know at the moment.

Few days had past and things are still the same as before. Tonight was the ball that Alice has been preparing us all for. Mother still did not want to go but she was so excited that I was going and decided that she is going to do my hair for me and so I agreed just to make her happy.

I asked her to help me pt my corset on before doing my hair and she did she also helped me to get in my dress and sat me down to do my hair. She parted my hair and pulled it all up in a loose beautiful shape and when she finished she put a little pin that had a flower on it that was the same colour as my dress which I liked I smiled when I finished thanking her and stood up to put my shoes on

"oh bella dear you look beautiful just like I did when I was your age" she told me and I saw the tears in her eyes

"thank you mother"

we finished dressing and father called to tell us that our carriage has arrived and so we left.

On our way Alice was do excited she started jumping in her seat and I couldn't help but laugh at her. "we're here!" Alice squeaked which made me laugh harder

we got off the carriage and the server helped us on our way in the place was beautiful and was surrounded by light globs and you could hear the music from out her. There were too many people and they all looked rich and polished and I was glad Alice made me buy this dress.

We walked in to see the place crowded with people most of the were standing in small groups having small conversation and greeting each others as we walked in Alice hear her name being called and we both turned to see Rosalie Hale

"hello you two, you both look gorgeous I love your dresses" Rose said when she was close enough she greeted Alice by kissing her cheek and turned to look at me with a smile on her face

" my...my Isabella you are growing up into a beautiful young lady aren't you?" she told me

"thank you Rose how have you been?" I said knowing that I was blushing

"i have been well thank you it is good to see you, come i'll introduce you to some people I know" and so we went around the room greeting everyone and introducing ourselves to everyone. I was standing next to Alice listening to her talk to Jessica Stanley when I heard someone call my name, I turned around to see my good old friend

"Angela my god I haven't seen you in months how are you?" I greeted my friend by giving her a long hug. Me and Angela are really close friends but after she got engaged we did not see each other much and each one of us was busy with her own life.

She smiled at me and said "i missed you so much, I was thinking of you the other day and thought that I should invite you to come and stay with me for few days"

"i would love that Angela, how's your husband doing?" I asked

" oh Ben is well he has been busy in town lately, but everything is perfect" and so we started talking about everything and catching up. Then I noticed that Alice went to dance with Jasper and I was happy for her.

"are they together yet?" Angela asked sounding hopeful and I laughed

"yes they finally are, he just confessed his feelings for her few days ago, I was so happy for her"

"well what about you? Anything new?" she asked

"no Angela a lot has been going on lately and I haven't met anyone yet anyways" I said not wanting to have this conversation

"yes of course no one will catch the eye of young Miss Swan" she laughed and I couldn't help but laugh along

"i can change that" said a velvet voice that I knew too well. Angela stopped laughing and looked behind me and so I had no choice but to turn around and face the last person that I wanted to see tonight. We both bowed and so did he in return

"how do you do Miss Weber?" asked Mr cullen and I guess that they have already met before

"I am well thank you Mr cullen, what about you?" Angela said

"I am very well thanks, are the both of you enjoying you evening?" he asked looking only at Angela and I felt jealous but I did not know why, not that I care about him or anything. I decided to look around and pretending to be not listening to their conversation which was mainly about Ben her husband, which made me realise that they knew each other through his work.

"you look nice this evening Miss Swan" Mr cullen said and I turned back to look at him.

_Nice? _That is what I would describe my grandmother with. I force a smile

"thank you" I said and noticed that same smirk on his face and new he did that on purpose. He turned to Angela again

"would you mind if I stole Miss Swan to dance with her" he asked her and I froze. He wants to dance with me, shouldn't he ask _me_ first if I want to dance with him or not? What if I don't feel like dancing?

"yes of course, please go on ahead" she said _traitor!_

I sighed knowing that there's no way out of it because I would sound rude if I rejected him in front of Angela so when he held his hand out for me I took it not looking at his face. His hand was so soft and smooth and I felt sparks going through my whole arm and had to keep myself from testing to see if I pressed my body against his if it would feel the same. I shook my head trying to shake the thoughts away as we arrived on the dance floor.

He turned me to face him and smirked at me while holding my hand up while his other hand snaked to rest on my waist as he pulled me closer to him, and we started to move to the music.

"you know you look better when your not so worked up and upset Isabella...or would you like me to call you Bella" he whispered and I cursed myself for loving the way he said my name. I wanted to tell him that he can call me any name and it will still sound perfect coming out of his mouth.

"it's Miss Swan, Mr cullen" I said using my angry tone knowing full well I was blushing and looked nothing close to angry.

He smiled knowingly and pulled me closer to him "i think it would be better if I call you Bella, it suits you better than Miss Swan, and in return I will let you call me Edward" he said still whispering.

_Edward. _So that was his name. I mentally kicked myself _what is wrong with me? Wasn't this the same man I wanted to kill few hours ago?_

I looked up to answer him and made the mistake of looking in his eyes and all my thoughts went flying out the room. I just stood there staring at him and I noticed his smile disappearing as he gave me a serious look I did not understand. I started screaming at myself to look away because what ever this is, it will not end well I can not afford to have feelings for this guy who is hurting me and my family. I sighed and looked away.

He coughed and looked around as well and I thought I was making him uncomfortable I smiled at the thought.

"am I making you uncomfortable _Mr Cullen?" _insisting on keeping things formal between us

he looked at me and smirked that famous evil smirk of his and pulled me even closer then I already was and I could feel his lips on my ear "yes you're making me uncomfortable in all the right ways" he whispered in my ear. I shivered and my eyes went wide realizing what he meant I pulled as far away as he allowed- which wasn't that far- and glared at him.

_Who does he think he is talking to me like that?_

I pursed my lips not wanting to say anything and I saw that he was holding himself from laughing which made me go red from anger.

He coughed again this time covering his laughter "i have to say this _bella,_ you are one of the most fascinating young ladies I have ever met, and trust me I have met a lot" he said and I noticed that we stopped dancing.

I let go of him and he brushed his hand down my arm "thank you for dancing with me Miss Swan and I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening" he said before he bowed and walked away leaving me speechless.

* * *

**The more reviews the more chapters I'll update!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own the characters Meyer does!**

**

* * *

**

_Edward. _For the last few days that was all I thought about. Edward's eyes, Edward's lips, Edward's hair...every thought either ended or started with his name.

I had no idea why I kept thinking about him but I could not help it, he was one of the best looking men I have ever met and even though he makes me furious I could not help but feel attracted to him. I wanted to see him again, I wanted to talk to him but I knew that whatever is going on between us will not last because he is insisting on destroying my father and I can't help but hate him for it. I wish we had met in different time where he did not hate my family and I did not have to hide my feelings for him. I sighed not knowing what to do anymore.

The days went by so quickly, and with each passing day father became more miserable, I felt sorry for him having to go through this. He should not be suffering like this, I missed seeing his smile, I missed seeing his eyes shining with pride everytime he looked at the farm. Now he just looked broken.

I decided to go for a walk because I needed to get away from all of this. I wore a comfortable dress and my boots and got out. I kept walking until I found myself near the Black's land and so I decided to go in and say hi to Jake since I haven't seen him in a while.

I walked in to be greeted by Mr black.

"ahh young Isabella how are you dear?" he ask with a warm smile.

" I am as good as I can be Mr black. How do you do?" I tried to smile back

" I am well thank you dear, how's your father holding up? I saw him a couple of days ago, he did not look too well, I told him that we will try to help him as much as we can and that we will stand by him through this" he said

"thank you Mr black you are too kind"i sighed "is Jake here?"

"yes dear he is at the back, make yourself at home" I thanked him and went to find Jake.

He was sitting outside and looked to be deep in thoughts.

"what is occupying your thoughts Jake" I asked and he jumped not knowing I was there

"Bella! how are you?" he stood up came over to where I was standing "i was just thinking about you how's your father doing? I hope everything is ok"

I sighed "yes everything is well for now I just wanted to get away from the house for a while" I said and I felt tears coming down my cheeks. I could not help it I have been holding them for the past week because I did not want to break in front of everyone but with Jake its different

"hey.." he came closer to me and hugged me and it felt nice to be finally comforted by someone "Bella.. don't cry, things will get better eventually" he said trying to make me feel better. Jake held me till I stopped crying and he kept rubbing my back, it felt good to finally let my tears out I have been holding them for far too long. I sighed and he told me to have a seat while he went to get me a drink of water.

I felt safe here away from the house and the problems. Jake came back with a cup of water and we spent the reset of the day talking about everything. By the end of the day I felt a little better. I decided to walk home, Jake offered to walk with me but I insisted that I have waisted enough of his time already

"please feel free to come over whenever you want Bella, i'll always be here for you" Jake told me as he hugged me goodbye.

I walked home and when I got to the gate I saw a carriage standing outside but it wasn't just a normal carriage it was the officers ones and my heart stopped in my chest and the next thing I know I was running to get to the door I saw two officers standing down next the staircase and my mother crying in the living room along with Alice

"what's wrong?" I asked panting, mother just looked at me and shook her head I looked up to see father coming downstairs dressed up, he looked close to tears and his eyes would not leave the floor.

"father" I whispered but he did not look up. When he finally made it downstairs the officers stood on either side of him and I knew why they were here I knew why mother was crying, and why father looked too embarrassed and heart broken.

Mr cullen took some action which meant he decided that it was time to put father in jail.

"No...father!" I said not being able to help it I looked at the officers "you can't take him, he did not do anything let him go" I yelled but they did not listen I tried to follow them but someone was holding me back and I did not know who it was because my vision was blurred with my tears and I could not breath

"No please let him go" I yelled again and again but they were already out the door, I heard someone talking but I did not know what they were saying all I knew is that this could not be happening, they could not just take him like that.

I sat on the floor crying not being able to move. And then a thought hit me.

_He caused all this_! Edward Cullen

as soon as I realized this I took off running towards our carriage.

"Isabella where are you going it is too late..." mother called after me but I ignored her

when I arrived to our carriage I told the servant that we are heading out, he opened the door for me and I got into the carriage really quickly

"take me to the Cullen's" I said

"Miss Swan I think you should listen to your mother it is too late-" he started but I cut him

"just do as I asked!" I yelled feeling guilty when he nodded and closed the door.

I had no idea what I was doing but I knew that I could not just step aside and let him destroy like this. Once the carriage stopped I did not even wait for my door to be opened for me I got out and headed to the main door not even looking around to see where I am.

I banged on the door running out of patience when the door opened I saw the terrified look on the maid's face.

"where is he?" I asked and my voice sounded foreign to me

"Miss please-"

"_where is he?_" I nearly yelled and I saw her point upstairs and I did not even think I went in the direction she pointed out. When I got to the top I saw that there was more than one door but there was only one with lights on and it was the one at the end of the hall and I did not think twice I headed there and opened the door with enough force that it banged on the wall.

There he was sitting and looking all too comfortable, he was writing something and his head snapped up when he heard the door but when his eyes met mine he sat straight and looked too shocked to speak. I stood glaring at him and thought that I probably looked like hell to him what with my hair all blown and my eyes too red and teary.

"are you happy now that you have finally ruined my family?" I yelled at him not being able to hold it in anymore "are you glad that you can finally sleep at night knowing that you have broke my father, that you have finally put him in jail?" he stood up too fast and walked towards me while I was yelling at him and pulled me inside the room while closing the door behind me probably not wanting his servants to hear. he turned to look back at me with wide eyes

"how can you be this heartless, how can you send officers to take a father from his family at this late hour and humiliate him like this? What could he have possibly done to deserve all this hatred from you?" I couldn't help but sob and I knew I probably looked pathetic but I couldn't control myself.

I felt his hands on my shoulders and looked up to see that his expression was a mix of worry, sadness and regret? I didn't know if it was my blurry vision or my desperate mind but I thought that he was trying really hard not to hold me in his arms, and I felt disgusted at myself because I found myself wishing he would.

Suddenly all too quickly his expression changed and he dropped his hands.

"i had to do that" he said in a hard voice and I found myself missing his voice

"why? Why do you _have_ to do that?" I asked desperate for an explanation

"you wouldn't understand but know that I did not have a choice" he said as he turned his back to me and took few steps away from me.

"look I don't know whats going on between you and my father but please you have to let him out of jail he is too old to be in jail he should not be treated like that, please I am worried about him, what if something happened to him" I said hopping me begging would change his mind.

I saw him bend his head looking down he looked like he was having and internal battle, but he still faced away from me

"please" I tried again "just let him go we'll do anything, I'll do anything just please!" and I would for my father, I would do anything

he turned at that and looked at me and we stared at each other for a minute or so and I could still feel my tears rolling down my cheeks.

"you would do anything to free your father?" he asked still looking at me

"yes anything just..just let him come back home" and I felt so weak like my life depended on a word from him

"anything?" he asked again and I wasn't sure why that was so unbelievable

"yes" I answered and he had a thoughtful look and then he turned around and started walking slowly back to his desk

" I will free your father if.." he pause and I started to get hopeful " if you agree to one thing" he said still not looking at me.

"anything!" I answered too quickly not caring what he asked as long as father was free

he turned around "i would give him his freedom for yours" he said and I stood there not knowing what he meant.

"what do you mean for mine?" I didn't understand what my freedom had to do with all this!

He still looked in my eyes "it means that I will let him out of jail and I will forget that he owes me money for one thing in return" he said willing me to understand but my mind still wasn't processing anything

"and what is this one thing?" I asked in a low voice

his stare intensified and he walked slowly closer to me until he was few steps away from me

"you" was all he said and it finally clicked

_his freedom for mine? As in i'll be a prisoner for him instead?_

And I gasped taking a step back "what are you talking about?" I said with a disgusted look on my face. Was he thinking of trading his money for me? What.. like _buying _me?

"think of it as an offer, i'll marry you of course so no one will talk about you and you'll live her with me" he said enjoying the idea way too much.

"_marry me?_ But why? what could you possibly gain from having me here?" I asked having no idea what's going through his mind.

He smiled in return "a lot, trust me a lot, and of course you don't have to agree to that, this is merely an offer which you could either accept or reject, but know that I only make my offer once so take your time and think about it before giving me an answer" he smiled looking happy and I did not understand why.

"so you're saying that if I agreed to marry you, you will free my father from jail and will forget that he owes you all that money?" I asked trying to make sense on his words

"exactly" he said

"so what... i'll be you prisoner here? For you to treat me like a slave?" I could not help but picture myself as one of his maids.

"you will not be a slave..the way that I will treat you will depend entirely on how well you cooperate with me, and that we will discuss once you make your decision, and I suggest you not take your time as I might change my mind" he said turning to face a bookshelf

"fine i'll think about it" I whispered not sure what to think anymore he turned to me and nodded " I better go I shall contact you soon" and with that I turned around and left his house more confused than I ever was.

* * *

**please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own the characters Meyer does!**

**AN: For those of you who reviewed thank you a lot I really like to hear your opinion because its my first FF and I appreciate the comments.**

**For the location of the story I wanted it to be in a sunny place in America so definitely not forks! But as I am not American so I wouldn't know, I wanted to put Arizona but wasn't sure if they had farms in there! So i'll leave it at that but feel free to suggest some locations for me!**

**Lastly Edward and Bella's relationship is going to be complicated, and I just wanted to make it clear that he isn't just plain evil there is a reason behind his action and you will learn that later on.**

**Enjoy this chapter...keep reviewing and i'll keep updating**

I felt numb. I could not understand what was going on around me anymore. I was wishing that I will wake up any minute now and all this will be a horrible nightmare and I will be going back to my happy place once again. But of course it was not just a dream and I was going to have to make a choice sooner or later. My thoughts were cut as someone entered the room and closed the door behind them, but I didn't have it in me to lift my head and see who it was. I was too numb.

"Bella..." it was Alice. She sounded like she has been crying, I looked up and saw her red eyes, I sighed "how are you holding up?" she asked

I just shook my head, and it was her turn to sigh.

"what are we going to do? I heard that Mr black is going to visit father tomorrow he said that it was not appropriate for ladies to enter such places" she said

"Alice..there's something I want to tell you and I want it to stay in this room"

" what is it?" she sat on my bed and I sat up to face her

" last night I went and saw Mr Cullen" I said quietly

she did not say anything in return she just looked at me as if she was not surprised and so I continued " he said that he might set father free... however I have to do something for him in return"

she gasped "what is it? Did you tell him that we would do anything?" she asked quickly.

"i did" I whispered looking at my hands "he said that...he said that if I agree to marry him he will forget that father owes him money and he will get him out of jail"

"what?" Alice jumped off the bed, I looked up to see her shocked face " why would he ask such thing from you? He does not even know you!" I sat there silently not wanting to say anything

"he doesn't know you right Bella?" she said in a worried voice, I still did not answer she sighed sitting down next to me again. "where have you guys met before last night"

I told her how we first met and how me and Jake went to see him, and finally about the ball.

" I am not sure what to do anymore, I can't decided what is the right thing to do" I said

"Bella, you're not actually considering his offer are you?" she asked surprised by this

" its father Alice... I can't just sit here knowing I could have done something... i'll never forgive myself if anything happened to him while he's there"

"Bella this is not as simple as you're putting it, I mean are you actually thinking what this will mean, you will be his wife, his _wife.. _bella this is important are you willing to give up the rest of your life to save father from prison, he will not stay there forever"

"look Bella I love father but I am looking at it in a different way than you are, you need to really think about this" she paused looking straight in my eyes " are you willing to offer yourself to this man? Are you willing to share everything with him? His life, his home, _his bed?_ Bella this is bigger than you think! How are you going to spend everyday of forever with him? Every night? You'll never learn the meaning of love! How will you let him make love to you?" at that I sobbed I couldn't hold it anymore. She was right how can I live with him after all he's done to us? How can I even look him in the eye?

I have always wanted something more, I've always wanted to be loved and cherished, I wanted to feel safe. How can I find any of these things with him?

I felt Alice holding me until I stopped crying, but one question was all it took to make up my mind

_was father worth all that?_

And the answer was yes he was. And so my decision was made.

I looked up at her and said " whatever I decide... however things end up, know that I will be doing the right thing, and please don't judge me for any of it" she didn't say anything just nodded.

After telling Alice there was one more person I needed to tell, Jake. I new that once everything is done Alice will be able to tell mother and father, I knew that father will never forgive me but he surely will know one day that I have made the right choice. But I did not want Jake to find out this way, I want to be the one who tells him the news because after al these years of being best friends I owe it to him, no matter how things are awkward now between us he deserves to know from me.

And so I walked over to the black's not knowing what I am going to say or how i'll say it.

I knocked on the door and their maid answered

"is Jake here?" I asked hoping the answer will be no because I started getting nervous of how he will react to this news.

"yes, he is in his room shall I call for him?" I sighed I guess it was not my lucky day today

"yes please tell him that i'll be waiting for him in the back yard" I said before I walked in and sat on the steps outside I sighed, I guess there is no way out of this, he might see where i'm coming from after all and he might understand.

"Bella, hey how are you holding up?" Jake said coming down the steps and sitting next to me, he saw my face and gave me a small hug.

"i am well Jake thank you...i came to talk to you about something very important" I said getting straight to the point, the quicker I say this the better.

"what is it?" he asked looking worried

"i was made an offer last night after father was taken from home"

he just looked at me and after realising that I wan't looking straight in the face he got suspicious

"what kind of offer bella?" he asked seeming like he understood but just wanting to hear me say it out loud

"a marriage offer" I barely whispered.

"what? Who made this offer? And why haven't I heard about him before? Have you been seeing someone bella, is that why you didn't want anything to happened between us?" he asked looking hurt and angry and I felt guilty for doing this to him

" it's not like that, it's not what you think, I haven't been seeing anyone or anything"

"then what is it? Why would some stranger make you an offer bella?"

" I went to see Mr cullen last night, and he said that he will free father and forget about the money if I am to marry him" I finally said it but my voice was so quite I doubted he heard

Jake just stood there looking down at me after a minute and after I started worrying that he might've went into shock he finally spoke "_he wants you for the the money your father owes him?" _ and when he putted like that I saw how cheap I looked to him and to everyone who knew or will know about this. And I could not say anything back, I did not know what to say I was ashamed of myself

"let me get this straight Bella, you came here to tell me that you are _selling _yourself for this Cullen monster to get your father out of this"

" it's not like that and you know it, I don't have any other choice what would you do if it was your father Jake, what would you do? Tell me because I ran out of solutions and I am scared and worried about my father, and I will not let your judgement or others judgement affect my decision because you know what.. father is worth it" I yelled at him and he just stood there and tried to control his anger.

We stood there for a minute or two and just stared at one another

"does you father know about this?" he asked in a quite voice

"he does not have to"

"oh but he does bella, he needs to be informed that his daughter is just about to sell herself like any common whore will do!" he screamed in my face not being able to control himself any longer and before I knew what was happening I felt the palm of my hand make contact with his face, and I realised that I just slapped him..Hard.

I felt my tears running down my face as I looked at my best friend maybe for the last time.

"you will never understand.. none of you will, and I am really sorry if that is how you see me Jake but I will not change my mind, I will get father out of there even if the whole world went against me, i'd rather him ashamed by my decision, then humiliate in prison for god knows how long." with that said I turned around and headed home without looking back.

I cried all the way back home as I replayed what Jake said to me. This is what everyone is going to think of me after they hear the news.

I arrived home and decided to take a walk through our farm. I was not sure when i'll be able to do this again so I made sure to commit every little detail to memory.

that night I could not sleep I looked around my room and my thoughts went back to how I grew up here, how me and Alice played, fought, cried and shared our secrets in this room. I knew that after this nothing will be the same, I turned to Alice's sleeping form and smiled knowing that one day she will be leaving this house as well, but she will be leaving to start her happy ending, something I doubt I will ever have. I walked over to the window and looked up at the sky

"please forgive me father but I had no other choice" I whispered wishing he was here to hear me.

Two days later after rethinking, and finally deciding it was time to take action. I knew it was time to let Mr cullen know what I have decided.

I took the carriage again and went to the Cullen's. This time I was able to look at where we actually were because last time I was blinded by my anger. I noticed that this was not a normal house. This was a castle, a mansion how can all this be for one person?

I sighed and got out of the carriage and headed to the door. I knocked and waited for someone to open the door. It was the same maid that opened it last time and I felt sorry for her for having to deal with me last time.

I smiled at her and before I said anything she spoke

"Miss swan, welcome back please come inside" she lead me over to the same room upstairs which I assumed was Mr Cullen's office. This time though there was no one in there.

"please take a seat Miss, and Mr cullen shall be with you shortly" she said before walking out. I guess he was expecting to see me I sighed and waited.

I sat there for more than half an hour and when I started doubting that he will show up, the door opened and in walked Mr arrogant. I stood and bowed not wanting to look him in the eye. He did the same and walked to stand behind the desk.

"Miss swan it is good to see you again, what can I do for you today?" he asked enjoying the little game he was playing

_what am I getting myself into?_

" I..uh.. I have thought about your offer" I said and noticed how my voice was too weak

"ahh" he said acting like he was not even thinking of that "and have you made a decision" I looked up at him to see him smirking and I realised that he knew what my answer was going to be

I sighed and looked at my feet, I felt so cheap, I felt like I was under his mercy now

"umm yes I have" I paused and he waited patiently " I accept your offer if you keep your word and release my father" I said and I finally looked up at him

he smiled "perfect"

* * *

**By now you guys probably know that I'm able to update everyday so the more reviews the more chapters I'll update!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own the characters Meyer does!**

**AN I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and thanks for the location suggestions i'll see how I can add that in the story in later chapters!**

**For edward and bella's marriage, this is not an ordinary marriage it is more like an agreement between Edward and Bella so he will not be asking charlie for bella's hand but he will be informing him, because like edward said before it is completely Bella's choice, so her father doesn't have a say in it, thanks for reminding me to make this clear!**

**Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**

* * *

**

I looked up at him not sure what to expect now that he knew what I have decided. So I just sat there and waited for him to lead the way.

He looked back at me and I could see the joy seeping out of him he was satisfied with my choice.

"well then I am glad that this is what you have decided to do, I will let you know now that I do not go back on my words and that your father will be a free man as soon as you are living here, but there are somethings that I want you to understand and there are some rules to this house that you will have to follow" he said and I nodded not knowing what to expect.

"alright then" he turned around and sat behind the desk and I looked straight at him "you need to know that this is not a game and I expect you to be committed to this as I did not force you in to anything. And by agreeing to marry me you have to understand that you have duties and obligations that you need to follow, this will not only be an agreement, you will be my wife and I will expect you to treat me as your husband but of course there are always some boundary lines"

he stood up and walked around to face the window " you will need to understand that i'll also be treating you the way you deserve to be treated, if you respect me, then I shall respect you in return, if you treat me badly than i'll treat you badly" I tried to swallow down the fact that I was starting to get worried

" another thing is the rules of the house. This will be your new home, you are to do as you please around the house and remember that the servants are here to serve you and nothing more, you are not to befriend them. understood?" he asked and I just nodded I can only imagine how cold this new _ home _ is going to be

"great" he continued "you can have visitors over but I am to be informed at all times who enters and leaves my home. And you are to also inform me if you are to leave the house, I will have to know where you're going, what you will be doing and how long are you going to take, and I expect the truth because I will know if you ever lie to me" he looked at me firmly and I knew that he is trying to control my life which I wasn't sure how I was gong to accept that so I stayed silent.

"another thing is that you are to be presentable at all time" he turned to looked at my dress not seaming happy with what he saw

" I do not want you to bring any of your clothes with you, as there will be a change to the way you dress. Anyways, you are to attend with me all the social events and to be respectful to everyone else. One last thing is our meal arrangements, I do not expect you to have breakfast with me during the weeks but I will be expecting that you do on the weekends since I do not have to work on weekends. But dinner is to be served every night at six and you are expected to be present for dinner at all time even if you do not feel hungry." I nodded again

"that is all for now, is there anything that you wish to add or discuss with me?" he asked standing behind his chair and looking down at me. I felt trapped and I did not know whether to ask the question that I wanted to ask or not

I decided to just ask what's the worst that is going to happen?

"umm..am I..uh...am I going to have my own bedroom?" I asked not wanting to look up at him

I heard him laugh and move around the room until he was behind my chair. He put his hands on either sides on the arms of the chair and leaned down till his lip were close enough to touch my ear.

"i haven't decided on that yet Miss Swan but I will have you know that if I decide that you share my bed.. you _will _be doing exactly that" he whispered in my ear "after all you are going to be my wife" he said and I could hear the laugher in his voice, and even though I knew that he was not joking I felt that he was not the type of people who would force himself on anyone no matter how cruel he was. But that does not change the fact that I do not wish to share everything with him because I prefer to have my own privacy.

He stood straight after I felt him sniffing my hair which I thought was odd, and walked around to face me again "i guess that is all.. your father shall be released as soon as you move in to your new home and we shall arrange a little ceremony for our engagement I do not wish to have a large event out of it because after all it's a private matter, but you are allowed to invite family" and I realised as soon as he said that, that I might not have anyone to invite, my father's and mother's pride will not allow them to attend this so called wedding ceremony and Alice will probably be too afraid of hurting their feelings that she might not attend either, but no matter I shall invite them anyway.

"what day do you prefer me to move in" I asked not sure when this new life will start

"you are free to choose the day, but since it is already saturday I suggest you move on the following monday because it will be easier to release your father then, and you'd be able to have a new start on a new week" he smiled at the end

" ok then i'll be here on monday morning" I said standing up

" very well then, the servants will be able to help you around the house and you will have your personal maid who will inform you of everything I failed to remember mentioning"

"ok" I said and bowed not waiting to see if he did the same in returned before I turned around and left.

I went to the carriage and decided that it was time to visit father, even if it was not appropriate but I have to be the one to tell him. While we were heading there I felt like I was betraying him by agreeing to marry Mr Cullen, but he should know that it was all for him.

I signed when we arrived and I walked in the building and noticed how many officers there was all over the place I walked to the desk that had a middle aged man sitting behind it.

"i was wondering if I am allowed to visit someone" I told the man

he looked at me and gave me a strange look "you can dear but I do not think it is appropriate for you to be here" he replied.

"please, I need to see my father...please" I begged hoping he would agree, he gave me a pity look and nodded

" what is the name dear?"

"Charlie Swan" I told him and saw the recognition on his face

he looked down on the list in front of him and nodded again "very well then follow me please"

and so I did, I walked after him through a corridor and he led me to another room, it looked like it is an office and I was confused.

" your father is yet to have his trial so he is not in the permanent prison yet so I will let him come out to see you here, because if you were my daughter I would not want you to enter such places. Please have a seat while I get your father" he said

"thank you, I really appreciate that"

he walked out of the room and I was left there nervous. I guess there was no way out of this. Few minutes later the door opened and father walked in behind the officer

"father!" I could not help myself I jumped up and hugged him, and without wanting to I felt the tears going down my face

"Bella..i know I should tell you that you should not be here, but I am so happy to see you" he said while hugging me and I didn't realise how much I missed his voice until I heard it.

"i'll let you have sometime together and i'll come and take you, Mr Swan, when visiting time is over" the officer said before walking out and closing the door behind him, which I was thankful for.

I pulled out of fathers arms and looked at his face. He looked ten years older and I felt like crying again

"father, what did they o to you?" I whispered not wanting him to answer

he forced a smile "lets take a seat and tell me how's everything been" he said while walking me back to sit down. I sat down on the chair opposite him but couldn't let go of his hands

"everyone is well father but it is not the same without you" I sighed

"have you been taking care of everything for me" he asked looking sad

" I have been trying father, but we need you with us..." I paused "how long did they say you'll be here for?" I asked and heard him sigh

"i do not know yet but... but the officer that I talked to yesterday said that I could be in prison from five to seven years and thats because of the amount of money I owe..." he was looking down while he was speaking. After he told me this I knew I made the right decision, there was no way I would have left him here for that long!

"father I have something I want to tell you" I started and he looked up at me expectantly " I have found a way to get you out of here" at that he looked at me confused

" I know you did not get the money because that is a lot of money and there is no way you could have gotten that in this short period" he said looking at me "what did you do?"

"i haven't done anything...yet" I said not looking him in the eyes any more because I could tell that he knew that this wasn't going to be something he'll be happy to hear

"ok..what are you _going_ to do then Bella?" he asked

" I have spoken to Mr Cullen few days ago, and he showed some interest in me" I said trying to make it sound better than it actually is " and he made me an offer.. to marry him that is..and so if I was his wife he would be able to get you out of here...so.." I looked up at him then and saw how wide his eyes are

"Bella..you did not agree to that did you?" he asked in a quite voice but I could see his anger in his eyes

"father.. I did not have a choice.." I didn't know how else to explain it to him

" that bastard!...he's taking advantage from our situation bella you can't really believe he is interested in you! He is using you, I will not agree to such thing" he said but I was thankful he was not yelling at me but speaking in a controlled voice.

" father I know that, but what else can we do, I will not have you prisoned here for all those years... we need you, mother needs you, Alice needs you, the farm and the house needs you, what will we do all this time without you father? I will not have you here knowing that I can get you out easily" I said and I knew he of all people will see my point of view in this

" bella, this is your life we are talking about, I will not let you destroy yours for mine, i've already lived my life, you still have yours in front of you, don't sacrifice it for me I will never forgive myself if you did that" I sighed, I knew this was going to be hard so I thought of another way to convince him

"father, I want to marry him" I said knowing that if I looked away from him he wouldn't be able to tell that I am lying.

"no you don't bella, I know you and I will not let you throw your life like this" he answered still not giving up. I guess I have to be more convincing

"no father, I actually find him interesting and I want to see where this will go between us, I think we will be good together" I told him and was surprised to feel like I was telling the truth, I was even looking at him

he looked back at me and raised an eyebrow " bella, this is a rash decision, you do not even know him very well what if he wasn't what you want. I do not hate him, because after all he helped us for so long, but that does not mean that he is a fine gentleman, what if he ended up being cruel and mean to you what will you do then?"

" father it is not just that, I think this will be best for all of us, think of mother she is going through a lot these days and she needs you to be there for her, forget about me... I will be fine Mr Cullen said he will take care of me and I trusted him, please father do not make this hard on both of us, we do not wish for you to stay in here for that long" I said not know how long I can keep lying to him for

"look bella if you are agreeing to this because you are interested in him and my getting out is a bonus then I'd say think of if more take your time before you make your decision. But if this choice was made because of me than I will not allow it and I will never forgive you or my self for it" he said, I sighed

" I am doing this for me father and your situation only made my decision firmer" I said lying through my teeth, if I had it my way I would never want to see Mr arrogant's face till the rest of my life!

He sighed looking at me "bella..." he started but I cut him out

" father please it's what I want" I said not wanting him to argue anymore

" fine but do not expect me to be happy about this I will never enter his house or attend this wedding, I know that this is not what you want to hear but I am sorry dear I still feel like you are doing this for me and I know that you might regret this one day"

" I do not expect any of this from you father, but please don't hate me for it"

" I could never hate you my Bella, but I will forever hate myself for putting you through this"

"don't say that father" I said and heard him sigh. There was a knock on the door and then the officer opened it and walked in

"your visit is over" he said

I turned back to my father "please take care of your health until we get you out father" I said as I stood up and hugged him

" you too my dear, and please rethink what we talked about this is not something that you should take lightly, you should be hundred percent sure about this" he said still sounding worried

" ok I will, love you" I said pulling away

" I love you too sweetie" he replied and was moved out of the room by the officer.

* * *

**please review and tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own the characters Meyer does!**

**AN: i hope that everyone is liking the story so far. thanks for everyone who reviewed and those who didn't please do so and tell me what you think. Thanks for those who corrected some of the spellings for me and i really am sorry for that as English is my second language. so if there is any grammar or spelling mistakes i apologize for that!**

**back to the story! i hope you enjoy this chapter as a lot of things will change in Bella's life. and i will update chapter 8 soon!**

**

* * *

**

After leaving, I spent the whole time on the way back thinking about what father told me. I knew that what I am about to do is going to change my life forever, but I also knew that I will never regret taking this decision. I kept telling myself that father is worth it and that made me feel a little bit better.

It was Saturday night and I was sitting next to the window in my room, I told Alice everything this morning, she wasn't too happy to know that I will be leaving home on Monday morning, but she promised that she will always support me and help me, and I was grateful for that. I decided not to tell mother, I knew that it wasn't the right thing to do, but I felt guilty telling mother about this.

I grew up listening to mother going on about how happy she will be when we find our true love, how happy she will be to see us one day in the white dress walking down the aisle. I felt like I would be destroying her dream if I told her I was about to marry the man who put father in jail to save the family. I did not want to see her face when she finds out and I was hoping that father will be here to soothe her pain when she hears the news.

I went to bed that night and my mind didn't stop working, I started worrying about everything, how I was going to live with a complete stranger, how I was going to leave my family behind and move on, how i'm going to be a prisoner in the Cullen's mansion, I sighed and decided to just sleep.

The next morning I decided to dress up and spend the day in the farm because I knew it'll stop me from thinking all day if I kept myself busy.

I went downstairs and saw mother sitting and drinking tea, I sighed and went to give her a kiss on her cheek

"good morning mother, how did you sleep?" I asked in a quite voice

"good morning dear, I slept well, are you heading to the farm?" she said trying to smile but I knew better.

"yes, I am"

"take care, and make sure you get home before dinner time"

" of course mother" I said before turning around and heading to the door, I stop then turned to face her again "mother?"

"yes dear"

" I love you" I whispered

she smiled " I love you too sweetie" she said and that made my day. I knew that it doesn't mean that she will forgive me, but I will always know that she loves me enough to forgive me one day.

I spent the whole day in the farm walking around and helping the workers, I even had my lunch with the workers, I knew that moments like these will always stay in my memory.

I went back home that afternoon and had dinner with mother and Alice for the last time, and I wished father was here with us. But I was happy that he will be here tomorrow, with that thought I slept with a smile on my face. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

I woke up very early in the morning and decided to wake Alice up to help me before I leave.

"Bella.. are you sure this is the right choice? You can still change your mind" Alice tried to make me stay again

" I'm sure Alice, it's the only way and you should be happy because you are going to see father today" I said while putting my shoes on. I turned around and hugged her

"please take care of father and mother for me, tell mother that I am sorry and that I never meant to hurt her by making this choice, and tell them both that I will be coming to visit them as soon as I can" I said holding back my tears.

" I will. you take care of yourself too, I will be there on the engagement ceremony I will not leave you alone no matter what"

"thank you Alice" I hugged her again " I'll see you soon" I tried to smile before I went downstairs and out the door.

The tripe to the Cullen's wasn't that long, and all the way I was thinking how I was leaving the only home I know.

The carriage stopped and I got out to see a gentleman waiting for me.

" good morning Miss Swan, everyone is expecting you today" he said while helping me down

"thank you" I said and he motioned for be to walk in while he followed behind me.

I walked into the house and I saw a group of people mostly women, waiting in the hallway. One of them walked up to me and bowed and they all did. I bowed back

" Miss Swan, good morning it is good to finally meet you, my name it Jane and I will be your personal maid" Jane said, she was a short women and looked to be in her late thirties. She had a blonde hair and a fair skin and she looked beautiful for a women her age. She looked like a nice person and her smile was welcoming and I smiled back.

" I will be helping you today Miss Swan, first I gathered everyone here so you can meet them all. We are all here at your service please let any of us know if you need help with anything" she paused and walked closer to the maids " this is Jessica, Lauren, and Anna, they take care of keeping the house clean, getting the clothes washed and cleaned, and organising the house when we have visitors or an event" I looked over at them. Jessica was with light blonde hair and blue eyes, Lauren and Anna were both with black hair and dark brown eyes, they looked alike and I thought they were sisters, my thoughts were cut as Jane continued "this is Susan and David they take care of everything in the kitchen, and David here is a great cook" I looked at them and saw that they looked a little bit older than the rest, they both looked like they were in their mid forties, and they both had a bit of white hair. "and finally this is Michael and Henry, they both take care of everything that happens outside the house, like buying the food and the things we need, greeting visitors, getting the carriage ready and so on" I saw two gentlemen, one of them was the one that greeted me when I got here, the other one I haven't seen before but they both, like everyone else, looked very welcoming and I was thankful for that.

" it is nice to meet you all, and I really hope we get along, but please call me Bella, as I do not like to be called Miss Swan" I said

" I am sorry Miss, but under Mr Cullen's orders we are to treat you the way we treat him, and so we are to call you Miss Swan, do forgive us" Jane answered and I was no longer smiling, I guess he is going to make living here that much harder for me. I sighed and they all excused themselves claiming that they have work to finish. Jane stayed behind.

" would you like to see your room ma'am? I was ordered to show you your room first where you will be changing into a new dress, which i'll help you with of course, then I will give you a tour around the house." Jane said and I nodded as she started walking and showing me which way to go. Then I remembered what she said.

"does that mean I have my own room?" I asked hopping the answer is yes

"yes ma'am, we prepared a room for you, I really hope you like it, but we can always change the room if you don't"

"no I think it will be fine" I said relieved that he decided not to take everything away from me after all.

We went upstairs and into the third floor. I have never been here before, the furniture looked really nice and expensive, everything was red and gold, and despite how cold Mr Cullen is, his home looked warm and inviting, it gave me a sense of comfort.

We walked through the hallway and there were two doors on each end, as the staircase was in the middle, jane turned around to face me "this is a guest room" she said pointing to the door on the right side " I'll show you the inside when I give you the tour around the house. And this one here" she pointed to the door on the left side and started walking towards it, so I followed. "is your new bedroom" she opened the door and I was shocked at what I saw. The room was huge, there was a bed int the middle pushed to the back wall. On the left wall there was a huge window that has a wonderful view to the backyard, which might as well be a field. And there was another door on the right side next to a wardrobe. There was a coach under the window, and I thought this room was perfect. Everything was coloured cream and gold, which I thought was better than the red for a change.

Jane walked to the door that was located on the right side and opened it "this is your private bathroom" she pointed out and I was glad I had a private one. I walked in to have a look and it was one of the biggest bathrooms I have ever seen, the tub looked like it can fit more than one person in it.

"would you like to have a shower ma'am? I can get everything ready for you" Jane offered seeing me stare at the bathroom for so long. I smiled and told her that I have already had one this morning.

Jane went back to the room and pulled out a dress from the wardrobe. The dress looked beautiful, it was an overskirt style, and the colors were dark blue and cream. It reminded me of the dress I wore to the ball, though this one looked slightly better.

" I'll help you change and then we can go around the house" I nodded, and she helped me with putting the dress on. When we finished she offered to fix my hair for me and I let her since my hair looked messy anyways.

" Mr Cullen picked this dress himself, he thought it will look good on you, and I couldn't agree more, you look beautiful in it ma'am" she said while combing my hair

" please call me Bella, or even Isabella I don't mind, I just don't like all the formality, and I won't tell Mr Cullen, you can call me whatever you wish in front of him" I told her hopping that she will understand how uncomfortable this is making me feel.

She sighed " as you wish, Isabella, but I can't call you that in front of Mr Cullen he would get me in a lot of trouble" she said and smiled at me through the mirror.

"thank you that means a lot to me" I said as I watched her pull my hair into a loose bun, then she held some of my loose curls with some pins. I stood up when she finished and looked in the mirror. I looked like I was going to an event or a ball or something, and I wondered in that's what Mr Cullen meant when he said 'presentable', I sighed and followed Jane so she can show me the rest of the house.

The living room was at the very bottom and it was huge, next to it was the dinning room, which had a table with twelve chairs and I wondered just how many family members does he have. The first floor had the library and Mr Cullen's office that I was in last time. The library was magnificent and I found my favorite room already.

The second floor had four bedrooms and they were all smaller than mine, and they also were guest rooms. The third floor was the one where my room was. And finally there was the fourth floor, which was with only one door at the end of the hallway. Jane said the this was the door leading to Mr Cullen's private room, and that the only time he let's anyone in is when the room needs to be cleaned. Seeing how there was only his room on this floor I didn't even want to think how big his room was. Jane offered to show me the interior but I refused saying that it was not necessary.

We went back downstairs and I asked her to show me the backyard. We went out and I loved it I thought of how I could spent all day outside without getting bored.

After that Jane said that she has some work to finish and told me that I can spend my time anywhere I want until dinner is served.

I went to the library and decided to look around and see what kind of books were there. I lost track of time and ended up sitting next to the window reading one of my favourite books. I looked up to notice that it was nearly sunset. I put my book down and looked out the window missing how I used to be able to see the sunset from our farm. I leaned on the wall and kept looking out, even though it was a beautiful view from here, it was nothing compared to the view from the farm. I don't know how long I stood there for but I was interrupted by the door opening and then closing, I turned around and noticed for the first time how dark the room was, but I could make the shape of him anywhere.

Mr Cullen was home.

* * *

**please review if you want me to update soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own the characters Meyer does!**

**here's chapter 8 as promised hope you like it!**

**

* * *

**

_Mr Cullen is home._

I looked at him but couldn't really see his face expression, but I knew he could see me because I was next to the window.

He walked closer to me until we were a couple of steps apart. I saw that he was smiling at me but I didn't smile back I just stood there looking at him, waiting to see if he is going to say something

"welcome home" he finally said after a while, his voice was quite and velvet.

" I don't think this will ever feel like _home _to me, Mr Cullen" I said looking him straight in the eye

his smiled got wider " I think you will love it here and with time it will be your new home" he paused and got even closer to me and I felt the urge to take a step back but I stood in place. "and what did I say about calling me Mr Cullen, you know I don't think it's appropriate to call me that anymore since you are going to be my wife in few days" he leaned down to whisper in my ear "or do you want me to call you Mrs Cullen" and with that my eyes widened.

That is the last thing I want anyone to call me especially him._ Mrs Cullen_. I never even thought about this.

He saw my expression and laughed " I am not your wife yet so you can't call me that! And I would appreciate it if you kept a respectful distance between us!" I said firmly

he laughed again and closed the distance between us pushing me against the wall.

" yes, that's right you're not my wife _yet_, but once you become my wife I will call you anything I want.._Bella" _he was so close to me and I could feel his breath on my face but he still didn't touch me in an inappropriate way. Looking at him now I started to worry about this whole situation, what if he hurt me? What will I do then? And who will stop him if he tried?

He took a step back after a while, I guess he saw the fear in my eyes because he was not smiling anymore.

" by the way, I only gave you your own bedroom because you're not my wife yet, and also because I knew that everything will be new here to you, I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable since you do not know me yet. But know that once I see that the right time has come I will change our sleeping arrangement" he said and started heading out "please be down in few minutes as dinner will be ready soon" with that he walked out the door and I started to sob.

I knew that it was just the beginning and that I can't give up just yet, but this is getting harder by the minute. How am I going to live with someone who see's me as one of his belonging? How can I let him control my life?

I wasn't sure anymore if I was strong enough to do this, it's not where I belong, I can't just accept being treated like that, and I knew I have to do something about it.

I waited till I calmed down before I took a deep breath and headed downstairs. I walked slowly trying to calm my self further.

When I made it down to the dinning room I saw Jane helping with preparing the table, I walked close to her and offered to help, she looked at me and I guess she could tell I was crying because she gave me a sad smile

" no Isabella thank you" she whispered after walking close to me " you have to stand in front of your chair here" she pointed to the chair on the right side "and wait till Mr Cullen is seated before you take your seat" she told me still giving me a sad smile "don't worry dear it will be alright" she said before she left, and I wanted to tell her to stay here, I didn't want to be left alone in the awkward dinner.

I did as I was told and waited in front of my chair. Mr Cullen thankfully didn't take long, and I found myself really hungry as I just remembered that I didn't eat anything all day.

He walked to the chair at the head of the table, which was next to mine as I was going to sit on his right side. I felt like he was looking at me but I didn't look up I kept my eyes on my plate.

He took his seat, and then I sat down as well and pulled my chair in. we started to eat and I could feel the tension between us. I felt like I was being childish not wanting to talk to him or even look at him, but I didn't want him to remind me of how controlling he is.

" uh.. did Jane give you a tour around the house?" he asked trying to start a conversation, I guess he felt guilty after all.

" yes, she did" I answered in a quite voice, still not looking at him, as I continued to eat

" well I hope you liked it, I know it is a change to where you were living, but like I said you will love it here when you get used to it" he said, and I just nodded because I knew if I opened my mouth it would be to insult him and his awfully big house, and to tell him that there was no way that _this _was better then where _I was living._

He sighed then seeming to finally get that I did not want to talk, and I appreciated the fact that we finished eating without him saying anything anymore.

After dinner I went to head to my room as there wasn't really anything for me to do down here.

As I was getting upstairs I saw him standing in front of the door of his office on the first floor as I was going to walk past him, he stopped me

" are you going to bed?" he asked

"yes, I had a long day and it would be nice to finally get some rest" I said looking him straight in the eye

" I am sure you had a long day, but do you mind coming into my office, there are few things that I would like us to talk about" he said and turned to walk in without giving me a choice, so I walked after him and he closed the door behind me

"please take a seat this wont take long" he pointed to the chair in front of the desk and he sat in the chair opposite mine instead of sitting behind the desk like he always does

" I wanted to talk to you about the engagement ceremony" he started " I have sent to my family and they will be arriving tomorrow night, and so my sister and mother will be helping you with organizing everything. The ceremony will be on Thursday so you will have tomorrow and the day after to get yourself ready. You do not have to worry about anything because the maids will take care of it all" he paused but kept looking at me " I do not have a big family, it is only going to be my mother, father, my sister and my brother, you'll get to meet them tomorrow, other than that their will be couple of my sister's friends and my friends and that's it. I will be sending your family an invitation and they will have the choice of whether they want to attend or not."

When he mentioned my family I remembered something

"did you get father out of jail?" I asked

he smiled and rested his elbows on his knees " I thought you were never going to ask me. I did free your father this morning, he wasn't too happy of the idea of me marrying his daughter. Not that I needed his permission but I thought it wasn't appropriate to not inform him."

"what did he say" I was hoping that father wasn't broken and sad

"he told me that if I ever hurt you he will have me killed, and that the only reason why he isn't stopping you was because you convinced him that this was what you wanted" he smirked at me "I didn't think you were that good of a liar, or was that you telling the truth?"

" if I had it my way I wouldn't want to see your face for the rest of my life, but father doesn't have to know that, as long as he is safe and healthy I do not care about anything else" I said not looking at him but at the window behind the desk. It felt good to finally get it of of my chest. But like always he didn't react the way I wanted him to. He laughed and leaned back on his chair.

"is that so? You know I changed my mind I like you better when you're angry, it's more attractive" he said and I could feel myself boiling with anger but I will not give him what he wanted.

I stood up "was that all you wanted, Mr Cullen?"

he smiled "yes that's all thank you, my future Mrs Cullen" he laughed at the end and I felt like slapping him.

I turned around and walked out of the office and closed the door quietly behind me not wanting him to think that his action was affecting me.

I went to my room and saw Jane standing in the middle

"oh Isabella I was waiting to help you getting ready to bed" she said

"thank you"

she got a sleeping white gown out of the wardrobe and motioned for me to turn around so she can help me undo my dress. The white dress was really comfortable and was just plain white with some embroidery work at the top, and the skirt was just long and straight like any sleeping dress.

She pulled all the pins out of my hair and left it down "would you like anything else from me before I leave?"

"no thank you for everything Jane, I really don't know what to do without you"

she smiled "have a good night then" she said and I thanked her again before she left.

I went to bed hoping that the Cullen's are not all as bad as their son is.

The next morning was slightly better. Jane came in and helped me into another one of those fancy dresses but this one was a dark maroon color which I didn't mind. She pulled my hair up loosely again before she left claiming that they have a lot of things to do before the Cullen's arrive, I offered my help but Jane wouldn't hear any of that.

I went to the garden and started walking around, and then I got an idea. I could just water the flowers around the garden and take care of them.

After few hours I was done with the watering and was caught by Jane who gave me a long speech on how I shouldn't be doing that and how I should keep my hands clean, she reminded me of mother and I wondered what would happen if I just went to visit them now.

The rest of the day was boring I kept going going around the house looking for something to do until I gave up and went to the library.

Before sunset Jane came to inform me that Mr Cullen is home and would like me to get downstairs, and so I did.

I went down and he was sitting in the living room

"how was your day?" he asked as he motioned for me to sit down.

I sat on the couch opposite him "it was uneventful" I sighed

"you'll get used to it here. My parents shall be here in less than an hour. They will be nice to you if you were nice to them. My parents do not need to know the whole story of how we met or why we are getting married, you are doing me a favor as much as I am doing you one in return. They want me to get married and so I am end of the story. My sister and brother unfortunately both know the full story if they annoy you just ignore them I do not want any trouble understood?" I just nodded

" other than that everything should be fine. If they decided to stay longer than few days you will have to stay in my room I do not want them to start thinking like something is going on alright?"

I didn't say anything to that and crossed my fingers hopping they leave early "oh and one more thing, try not to call me Mr Cullen in front of them that will only make them more suspicious" I guess there was no way out of this or maybe I could just not call him at all. I smiled at that.

We waited there quietly and before long we heard the carriage. He stood up and walked to the hallway and I did the same. He opened the door and waited for them. I looked from behind him to see two couples walking towards the door. The women had their hands on the arms of the men and they were all laughing about something. And I knew that I will never be able to have what they do. I sighed and stood there.

A women my height walked in first and threw her arms around _Edward _- I forced myself not to think of him as Mr Cullen- and hugged him. He hugged her back and smiled while the rest walked in. I just stood in the background not wanting anyone to notice me yet.

"oh Edward I missed you so much, I haven't seen you for so long, how could you do that to your poor mother!" she said and they all laughed. The woman had a pretty face and her hair was a beautiful caramel color.

" Esme let the child breathe will you" a man with a light blonde hair said. He was such a handsome looking man and I wondered how old could he possibly be.

The woman, or Esme let go of Edward and the man hugged him this time "how are you son?"

" I am well father how was your trip?" Edward asked, but his sister, I assumed, was the one to answer as she stepped forward to hug him

"it was tiring, and boring" she said and I saw her face. She was one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen. She had a blonde hair like her father, blue eyes, and very red lips, and with the dress and jeweleries she was wearing she could pass as a queen.

Her brother walked in behind her and gave Edward a one arm hug. "it's good to see you man"

"you too Emmet, how's work been?"

"work is work, too boring and repetitive, I need something more exciting than working in an office." Emmet said while laughing

Edward turned to close the door and his mother saw me and smiled

" and you must be the beautiful Isabella" she came closer and hugged me " how are you dear it is so good to finally meet you, I have heard a lot about you" she said and I smiled back not wanting to ask why would Edward tell her anything about me.

" thank you it is nice to meet you too" I said and I noticed that Edward came to stand next to me, he put his hand on my lower back and I had to fight the urge to push him away from me.

"mother, father, this is Isabella Swan" he said smiling and I nearly believed that he was happy with me. " Isabella, this my mother Esme, and my father, Carlisle"

his father took a step towards us and offered his hand which I took. He pulled my hand up and kissed my knuckles, and my face turned red "it is nice to finally meet you Isabella" he said smiling at me

"you too, Mr Cullen" and I felt weird calling him that as it was what I called his son.

"oh please dear call me Carlisle, we are family now" he said and my smile widened

Edward then pointed to his sister and brother "this is my sister Gianna, and my brother Emmet"

his brother did the same as Carlisle did and kissed my knuckles "how do you do beautiful lady?" he was smiling and I guess he wasn't as bad as I thought he would be

" I am well thank you" I smiled back at him and he winked which made me chuckled

I looked at his sister and she was glaring at me, she made no move towards me and I wasn't about to change that.

"nice to meet you" I said looking at her and forcing a smile. I guess she is going to be the only trouble in this family.

"you too" she said shortly and I knew she didn't mean it.

We all went in and when dinner was ready we all sat down. This time Edward sat next to me while his father sat on the head of the table.

Everyone was chatting and catching up. Gianna kept staring me every now and then, she kept looking down at me, and I thought she probably wasn't as beautiful from the inside as she was from the outside.

Esme interrupted my thoughts " so Isabella dear how old are you?, Edward never mentioned that" she asked and I looked up at her as she was sitting opposite me.

" I am turning eighteen soon" I said smiling at her

"oh you are younger than I thought, you look so mature for your age. There isn't that much difference between the two of you anyways nearly four years" she said and I was surprised that I never once thought to ask him how old is he. I guess that makes him twenty-two.

" and how's your family going" she asked the one question I didn't want to answer.

" they are well thank you" I forced a smile, and I noticed that both Emmet and Gianna were looking at me.

" are they going to be here on the Thursday? Edward told me that they live out of the country and the might not be able to make it, is that true? I wish they could make it-" she was cut by Emmet

"mother stop asking her all the questions leave something for us to ask" he said and Carlisle laughed. I looked at Emmet and smiled at him, thanking him for saving me, and he winked again. I think we will get along just fine.

After dinner we sat in the living room for a little bit before they all announced that they were tired from the trip.

Edward offered to help them upstairs and the men went up, followed by Esme who told me that we were going to have a long day before she went upstairs, and I was left with Gianna giving me that look again.

" you know I wasn't fooled by any of this, I know everything" she said in a low voice.

" I am aware of that" I said shortly as I tried to stay clam.

She got closer to me and whispered "just because Edward agreed to this, doesn't mean that I have to. I will not allow a poor farm girl like yourself to come into my family and ruin it. You know as well as I do that you do not belong here." she said

" I guess what I do or where I belong is none of your business Gianna" I said

" do not call me that, you have no right to call me by my first name. People like you get hired to work as maids for our family. And I will do everything in my power to get rid of you" she said before she walk past me and up the stairs.

I stood frozen there. I can't believe she would treat someone she doesn't really know that way. Who does she think she is? Thinking about what she said I was reminded about the first time I met Edward. He actually did think that I was a maid. Is that it then? Is that how he saw me, a poor farm girl who he can buy with his money.

My tears started rolling down my face as I could hear Jake's voice in my ears '_you're selling yourself to him in return for your father's money.' _I started to cry and I knew I should go to my room before someone notice me here.

I turned to leave only to see Edward standing behind me. He looked at me and frowned. I wiped my tears forcing myself to hold everything in until I get to my room

"is something wrong?" he whispered and I could hear the concern in his voice.

I shook my head not wanting to talk

"what happened?" he said taking a step towards me.

I shook my head again "nothing" and my voice sounded strange

he sighed "it's Gianna isn't it? I knew she is going to bother you" he shook his head " just ignore her she wont be here for long" he was trying to be nice, but he didn't know that he was as part of this as she was.

" have a good night" I said before I walked past him and up the stairs.

* * *

**tell me what you think! i will not update until i get enough reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own the characters Meyer does!**

**AN: so i hope you all liked the last chapter, just wanted to make few things clear. like i said before Edward has a reason to why he isn't too nice all the time. Gianna is just a bitch who thinks that Bella is not good enough to be one of her family members, she also thinks that Bella and her family is using Edward for his money. anyways Edward is actually attracted to Bella, and knows that she has nothing to do with what happened in the past (you'll find out about that in later chapters), and the only reason why he asked her to marry him was because he wants her, and because she is different.**

**anyways enjoy this chapter and a big thank you to those who's been reviewing!  
**

**

* * *

**

That night I couldn't sleep. Everything I did so far came back to me, this was the worst situation anyone could get themselves into. I know that Edward hasn't done anything wrong yet, but I am not just going to sit around and wait for him till he does. I sighed, now I don't only have to deal with him but with his sister as well. I guess she thinks her brother can do better than me, which I can agree with to a point since we are from completely different worlds, but that doesn't mean that she has the right to talk to me like that. I decided to just ignore her for as long as she's going to stay here.

The next morning I got up early dressed up and went downstairs to have breakfast with everyone.

"you look tired dear, didn't you sleep well last night?" Esme asked when I joined them, everyone turned to look at me.

" I am fine thank you, I was just a little restless" I said trying to smile as I sat down next to Edward again. He turned to look at me

" are you feeling well?" he asked and I didn't really understand why was he concerned

" yes, I'm well thanks" he helped me get some food in my plate

"oh Carlisle aren't they cute together" Esme said and I nearly chocked. Carlisle laughed and Emmet looked like he was holding back his laugh and I understood why.

I didn't even look at Gianna, I didn't feel like dealing with her

"oh Isabella, Edward said that he will be taking the men to ride horses, we have all day to get the dress measurements and sending them away, the dress should be here by tomorrow night." I was surprised at what she was saying. They are going to let someone actually finish a wedding dress in _one day?_ Who does that?

I smiled at her, but otherwise kept eating. When we finished breakfast the men left and I was left with Esme and Gianna. Gianna decided that she wanted to go see one of her friends so she can invite her, which I was thankful for at least I wont have her around, and Esme took my hand as we headed upstairs and into my room.

" so dear tell me, how is everything going between the two of you?" Esme started after getting Jane to help us with the measurements.

" everything is great Esme" I tried to sound convincing

"oh that's good, I am so happy for the both of you" she said smiling

Jane started taking my measurements and I force myself to stand still.

" so did you know for sure whether your family will be able to come tomorrow or not?" Esme asked

"no sorry I have not idea if they are" I answered, but knew that there is no way my family will be here tomorrow

"well did you try writing for them" she said and I blinked. Why haven't I thought about this before? I could write for Alice and ask her how is everyone going.

" oh.. I never thought about that" I truly smiled for the first time in a while, and Esme laughed.

" that's ok dear, when we finish this you can write them a letter and I will make sure it gets there by tonight"

" really?" I knew it would get there in half an hour, but I remembered that she thinks my family lives miles away.

" of course dear"

when Jane finished she excused herself so she can send the measurements away and Esme decided to leave me in the office for a while so I can write the letter.

I decided it was safer to address my letter to Alice. I asked her about everyone, about father mother, herself, Jake and even the Hales. I told her that I miss her and everyone else, and I told her everything that has been happening, from the moment I walked into this house, till this very minute, I was so honest about everything that I said I told her how I feel about everything that is going on around me. When I finished it was a four pages letter, and I felt good getting everything out of my chest for once. I sighed, sealed the letter and headed downstairs to see Esme.

She was sitting in the living room drinking tea and talking to Jane while everyone else around them was running around the house.

" did you finish dear?" Esme asked

"yes, I did" I was still smiling

"well then, Jane please give the letter to Michael and tell him that this should arrive today to the Swans"

"yes ma'am" Jane said as she took the letter and went outside.

" so what else will we be doing today" Esme laughed at my enthusiasm and we started where we left off.

We spent the rest of the day helping the others getting everything ready for tomorrow. By the end of the day everything was ready and the only thing I was existed about was that I might be able to see Alice tomorrow.

The men came back and they were all whining about how hungry they were. They took turns in washing up while we helped in getting dinner ready. It was easy to smile when Esme was around and I found myself enjoying spending time with her.

Gianna came after a while and we all sat on the table. The men were laughing about how Emmet couldn't control his horse and I just stayed quite until Gianna addressed me

" you don't mind if I invited some of my friends for tomorrow do you Isabella" she said smiling at me the famous evil Cullen smile

" no not at all" I said forcing a smile

" oh that's good, I invited Heidi, Victoria and Tanya, they are all lovely and you'll love them" she smiled. I had no idea what she was getting at but I saw Edward's hand freeze mid air with the spoon in his hand.

" is that the Denali's sisters?" he asked

"yes, they just arrived here few months ago, didn't you know that? They are visiting there relatives" Gianna said

"uh.. Gianna I don't think inviting them was such a good idea" Emmet said joining the conversation

"why ever not dear? they are lovely girls, and Isabella needs to meet new people who will be living around her" Esme replied and I saw Edward and Emmet exchange a weird look.

I felt like Emmet and Edward were trying to hide something that Gianna was trying to tell me or let me know about.

Edward coughed and changed the subject " I invited some of my friends" then he looked at me " I also invited the Weber's since you are friends with Angela Weber and I haven't seen her husband in a while" I just nodded, at least if Alice didn't come I will have Angela here with me.

After dinner I stayed with them all for a while then excused myself saying that I was a little tired and I needed some rest for tomorrow

" I'll walk you to your room" Edward said standing up. I tried telling him that I am fine but he wasn't hearing any of it. I guess he was still sticking with the act, so I shrugged and went in front of him.

When we made it to my room he opened the door for me and walked in behind me closing the door behind him. I stood there, looked at him and raised my eyebrows questioning his action.

" I ..uh just wanted to talk to you" I stayed quiet giving him the chance to talk

"well...uh.." he took a deep breath and I actually thought that he was nervous " look I know that you might not care, I just want to make everything clear incase you hear anything tomorrow from anyone of my sister's friends" he said

"alright" I said not knowing what he was trying to say

" well you know how she was talking about those three girls?" I just nodded not really remembering their names " well I had a thing with one of them"

" what kind of _thing?"_ I asked even though things were getting clearer now

" well we were in a relationship two years ago, and everyone thought that we were definitely going to get married one day, but I didn't want that so I ended things between us and I haven't seen her since then" he said and I finally understood what Gianna was trying to do, bringing someone who's been with him before. looking at Gianna I guess her friends would be as cruel as she is, so this _friend _will probably try to do something to humiliate me.

Not that I care who he was with, but the less humiliating tomorrow is the easier it will be for me.

" how close were you two exactly?" I asked fearing the answer

" well.. I was young and I really didn't-"

"how close were you?" I asked again

" I slept with her, but it was nothing and it was two years ago and I haven't seen her since then" I just stood there, waiting to see if he has anything else to add

" do your parents know about this?" I said wondering how stupid I looked in front of everyone else at dinner.

" no the only people that knows in my family are my brother and sister" he said

" and I am assuming the girl's sisters know as well" I asked

" well I think so, they are close to each other"

I felt tears coming to my eyes and I turned to face away from him.

I thought about what he said and laughed out loud, this is getting worse by the minute. I didn't turn to see his face because I was sure he was giving me a weird look.

" I guess I am going to be the joke of tomorrow aren't I?" I turned around, thinking that I have had enough "so what is it going to be next? I got sick of this game of yours. How to make Bella's life harder for her?" I was definitely crying now but I couldn't stop my tears "do you enjoy this? Hurting people around you?"

he tried to walk closer to me but stopped when I took a step back " I had no say in this, Gianna did this on her own, if I knew she was going to see them I would have stopped her" he said and I didn't know whether to believe him or not

" so what... I have to just smile and pretend that everything is ok, while your mistress come's over and flaunt herself around this place? How many of them are there anyways? How many mistresses do you have around the country Mr Cullen?" his face transformed from being pained to angry at that.

He stormed closer to me, till he was in front of my face " I am only telling you this because I didn't want you to find out from someone else, I wanted you to be informed so no one uses that against you" he got a hold on my arm and pulled me closer " and just to let you know I've only been with two women in my whole life, not that it is any of your business or anything. Don't forget that you are here for a reason and that we are not lovers and you don't get a say in what I do" he let my arms go but kept staring at me

"i don't care what you do, as long as it does not affect me. I refuse to be the idiot who sits around doing nothing while your friends and family enjoy laughing at me"

" no one is laughing at you, and if anyone says anything ignore them. But I think that your family has made it easier for people to forget little things like this, or did you forget where you father was two days ago, or that your grandfather was nothing but a thief who stole our land and money using his filthy ways" he said and I gasped. He noticed what he just said and took a step backwards

he closed his eyes " I didn't mean to-"

" I think you have insulted me and my family enough for one day" I said in a very quiet and calm voice "please leave and don't worry I promise not to embarrass you in front of anyone tomorrow" I walked to the door and opened it " good night Mr Cullen" I stood there and looked straight ahead

he sighed giving up and walked out.

I closed the door and went to sit on my bed, with one question on my mind.

_What did grandfather possibly do to get Edward to hate him that much? _

_

* * *

_**i was thinking that i might write an EPOV later on in the story to make few things clear but wasn't sure if i should. let me know if you guys would like that or if you just prefer ****BPOV. vote! lol review please so i can update soon!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**i do not own the characters Meyer does!**

**AN: thanks a lot for the reviews i hope the story is good so far! we made it to chapter 10! yeeeyyy.. anyways there's a twist of events in the end of the chapter don't be too alarmed and have some faith in Edward! i really hope you enjoy it!**

**

* * *

**

I walk up really early the next morning, but I decided to stay in bed because I wasn't ready yet to face everyone today. I don't know how long I stayed in bed but I heard a carriage arrive and I didn't even want to know who would be coming this early in the morning. I got out of bed and got dressed, when I was finishing my hair I heard a knock on the door, and Jane walked in

"sorry to bother you this early Isabella but there are two ladies downstairs demanding to see you and they are making a scene" she said and I frowned

"who are they? What do they look like?" I asked wondering who would possibly come to visit me here.

" they wouldn't say, there was a short lady with a black hair and she was talking to Mr Cullen and his sister, but I think she was being a little rude" at that I gasped

"Alice.." I whispered before I ran downstairs

there stood Edward and his sister in the hallway, I guess Carlisle and Esme were still asleep since I saw Emmet enjoying the show from his seat. At the door stood Alice with Rosalie Hale behind her, I saw both my girls glaring at Gianna and I nearly cracked up.

I ran past Edward and hugged Alice before I started laughing

" Alice!" she hugged me back

"oh Bella it's so good to see you, I've missed you so much!" we laughed together while still hugging. I let go of her when I noticed Rose

"Rose, I am so glad to see you" I said before hugging her as well

"how are you little princess" she hugged me back and smiled but I could still see her anger.

"what are you two doing here? Not that I mind or anything" I asked still ignoring the Cullen's

"what.. did you think that we were going to leave you here by yourself on your big day? I don't think so" Rose replied then turned to Edward "are you going to invite us in now?" she asked him and I couldn't help notice his confused look

"yes please forgive my sister's action, please come in" he said and they walked in as Edward closed the door. Looking at Gianna now I notice how her beauty didn't even compare to Rosalie's. They both had the blonde hair and the blue eyes, but Rose was elegant and her features were more beautiful, and I thought maybe Gianna didn't let them in because she was jealous or something.

When we went in I saw Emmet stand up eyeing Rose and I nearly laughed at his expression.

" sorry, this is my sister Alice, and our dear friend Rosalie Hale" I said pointing at them

" Alice, Rose, this is-" I was going to introduce them but was cut by Rose

" I know who they are, I have met Miss Cullen before and heard about her family" she said and I smiled.

" it is good to meet the both of you" Edward said and I saw Emmet walk towards Rose

" the name is Emmet and it is such a pleasure to meet you ma lady" he said as he took Rose's hand and kissed it, and Rose shocked both me and Alice by blushing.

Rose never blush. I rolled my eyes and noticed that Gianna was still quiet, and I smiled wider, I turned to look at Edward and I saw him giving me a weird look, he was looking at me like he just noticed me or something. I shrugged and turned to Alice, we looked at each other and both laughed at the same time. I was so happy to see her and I guess she felt the same.

We were cut by hearing Carlisle and Esme coming down the stairs. As soon as Esme saw us her expression changed

"oh who are those lovely ladies?" she said walking close to us while smiling.

" this is Alice my sister, and Rosalie Hale a family friend" I said proud to introduce them to Esme and Carlisle.

" it is lovely to meet you both, and I am so glad you made it today, I was worried that Isabella wont have anyone from her family here today." Esme said

"it is a pleasure to meet you, please do join us for breakfast" Carlisle said smiling at us

Alice and Rose thanked them and well all went to the dinning room.

Breakfast was ready and we all sat down, Rose and Alice insisted that I sit between them, and I noticed that the rest of the Cullen's sat on the opposite side while Carlisle was seated on the chair at the head of the table.

Esme started asking the girls about there trip and the family and how is everything going. And I just sat there and listened to them, I couldn't wipe the smile off of my face, I haven't been this happy in a while and it was good to smile again. As I looked up I noticed that Edward was still staring at me, but I looked away remembering what he said to me last night.

When we finished breakfast Esme gave everyone a job to do for this evening and she told me that I need to be ready by four o'clock. We were told that the servants are getting the backyard ready and that the ceremony will be there. Esme said that I can take the girls and go catch up with them until they the dress gets here.

Everyone took there separate ways and I took Alice and Rose up to my room.

"this house is huge" Alice said and Rose agreed. They both sat on couch and I sat on the bed.

" so what did the bitch do exactly?" Rose asked wasting no time. I smiled

"she invited a girl that was in a relationship with Edward before" I said

" do you her name? Or anything about her?"

"no I can't really remember her name, I know that she has two sisters, and that they are here for a visit" I said trying to remember anything else that Gianna said

" the Denali's, she was probably talking about Tanya"

"yes there was a Tanya, do you know her?"

"yes, we have meet before, she is a bitch as well, god I hate them all. Knowing Tanya, she is going to try and show Edward that he is making a mistake marrying you and not her, she'll try to convince him that she is better than you" Rose said and I started to get a weird feeling. Was I jealous of this Tanya? No, I don't think so I don't care about Edward.

_Then why was it important to prove Tanya wrong?_

" I am just going to ignore her I don't care what she does" I said

"what do you mean you don't care? You don't know her she will do anything to ruin this day just because she can!"

"look Rose it's not like I am in love with him or anything-"

"here's the deal Bella it's not about love, it's about the fact that she thinks that you are a worthless girl who can't keep a hold on a man, it's about her proving that she can take your man without putting the effort, and that's where you come in, you have to prove her wrong"

"she's right Bella, it doesn't matter how you feel about Edward, it's about proving that you are powerful and that you are not affected by her" Alice said this time and I sighed

"what do you want me to do?" I said and they both smiled.

Few hours later the dress was here and I was sitting with Alice and Rose while they were doing my hair. Rose bought some makeup with her that I have never used before, she created a light blush on my cheeks and put some lipstick on my lips. They both pulled my hair up, but left some loose curls down and Alice put a white flower in the beautiful bun that she created with my hair. When I looked in the mirror I saw that I looked different, but I liked it.

While doing all this I was able to talk to Alice about my parents, she mentioned that mother wasn't too happy but that having father there made her feel a little better. She said that mother cried a lot when she knew and that she was coming to bring me back home but father told her not to. Father was well and in good heath and he was back to working in the farm.

When we finished everything Esme came to check on us and help us with the dress

" oh dear, you look beautiful... Edward couldn't have done any better with choosing a beautiful young lady like yourself" she said and hugged me.

She got the dress out and I loved it. It was all white and had some cream in it. The sleeves were up to my elbows and the skirt was straight with a lot of tulle underneath it but it was my type of skirt as it wasn't too big. There was a big ribbon under the bust that tied to a bow at the back. The girls loved the dress as well and they helped me put it on.

When I was ready Esme said that I should wait here until all the guests are outside and seated before I go downstairs.

Alice pulled me aside

" mother wanted you to wear this" she said and pulled out mother's necklace, it was a simple chain with a diamond charm that was passed to my mother from grandmother before she died.

"oh Alice I can't have that"

"yes you can, mother said to always wear it, and to take care of it" she said and motioned for me to turn around so she can put it around my neck.

I hugged her and saw Jane walking in she told us that everyone was ready, and we started to head down.

I was nervous but not because I was excited to started a new life, or because my lover is waiting for me at the end of the aisle. I was actually nervous because I was about to commit myself to a person whom under different circumstances I wouldn't even be friends with. I was nervous because there are people out there waiting to judge me and laugh behind my back, I was nervous because my father isn't going to be here to walk me down the aisle.

As if Alice heard what I was thinking she grabbed my arm "don't worry Bella I'll walk with you down the aisle" she said and we both laughed at that.

We finally made it down and we stood behind the doors that lead to the backyard. The music started and me and Alice walked out with my arms on hers. The decoration was beautiful there were small lights everywhere and the whole place was decorated with white flowers. There were tables on the far right side of the field and the servants were already standing there. It would have been the perfect wedding for me if it wasn't for the man that i was actually marrying. I guess you can't have everything you wish for.

We walked down the aisle and I looked straight the minister I didn't even want to look at Edward when we arrived Alice let go of my arm and Edward offered his hand which I took while looking down.

He squeezed my hand but I still didn't look at him. We turned to face the minister and I just came to the worst realization.

I am going to have to kiss him at the end.

I gasped quietly and I saw in the corner of my eye that Edward turned to look at me, I didn't face him, but kept looking at the minister. I could feel myself turning red, it wasn't that he's not attractive or anything but that is not how I wanted my first kiss to be. My thoughts where interrupted by Edward squeezing my hand again I blinked and noticed that the minister was looking at me, waiting for me to say something.

" I ..uh I do" I whispered regretting it. I guess that was it than, that was my last chance to run out of here and I didn't.

" I do" I heard Edward say after a while, confirming my thoughts.

The minister announced us husband and wife "you may now kiss the bride" he said, and I felt my self go still.

Edward must have noticed too because he took my free hand and turned me to face him, and I looked at him for the first time. He looked sorry but I could see a hint of a smile on his lips, I just looked at him.

He bent down, tilted his head and I felt his lips touch mine very softly. His lips were warm and soft and I felt mine move against his instinctively. One of his hands cupped my cheek and I nearly melted at his touch forgetting why I was complaining before. All too quickly the kiss ended and he pulled back, I had to hold myself back because I was just about to lean in closer to him. I saw him looking at me, smiling, it wasn't one of his evil smiled, but it did its job at waking me, up I frowned and took a step back.

Everyone started congratulating us. I hugged Alice and Rose. Esme kissed my cheek saying that she is so glad that I am part of her family now. I hugged everyone and forced a smile the whole time.

Everyone moved to the tables and took their seats after we cut the cake and went through the usual.

After having the cakes and drinks, and introducing me to most of the guests, it was time for our first dance. Edward walked me to the dancing area and there was a man sitting on the piano who started playing a beautiful melody.

We started to dance slowly and I was looking around while everyone was staring at us.

"why wont you look at me?" Edward asked me in a quiet voice that made me feel guilty, so I looked up at him and he smiled. "you look beautiful in the white dress" he said and I blush not being able to control it, which made him smile wider, when we finished the dance we went to take our seat, and Gianna came to talk to us with a beautiful women tagging along. The women had a strawberry blonde hair, she was tall and wore a brown dress that looked pretty on her.

Edward tensed up and I realized that this is probably Tanya.

"Edward guess who came to greet you?" Gianna said smiling at me.

" oh Edward it is so good to see you, I haven't seen you in years. You look as handsome as you did before though." Tanya said and hugged him. I took a step back watching the scene.

"Miss Denali, it is good to see you too" he said stepping away from her. If I was being honest here, I think Edward wasn't too comfortable with her around him, I wasn't sure what happened between them but he didn't seem as happy to see her.

"oh Edward, don't talk to me so formally, it's Tanya, or did you forget how close we were?" she said laughing, but he didn't laugh along.

He looked back at me and he had a pained expression. He put his hand around my waist and pulled me closer to him

"Tanya, I would like for you to meet my wife Isabella" Edward said looking at her, he turned to looked at me again and he looked like he was pleading me to help him "this is Tanya Denali" he told me.

I took a deep breath and decided to do exactly what Rose taught me.

I smiled at her "oh yes Tanya Denali, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. Your name came up in one of our old conversations" I said, took a pause and chuckled confidently making Rose proud, while leaning into Edwards side.

Tanya went red and you could see the anger in her eyes.

"pleasure is all mine" she forced out before looking back at Edward who was smiling now. " I would like for us to talk privately before I leave, I have few thing to tell you" she said and winked at him before she turned around and left.

Edward sighed "thank you, I really didn't want to deal with her right now" he whispered in my ear, and I just shrugged because that was more to my benefit than his.

The evening continued uneventfully and people were starting to leave. Esme told me that they will be staying with us till tomorrow morning as they will be heading home early. Alice and Rose had to leave, so I hugged both of them and thanked them.

"Alice take care of mother and father and send my love to them" I said

" I will, you take care of yourself and be strong" Alice said

"yes Bella you have to be strong, and if any of those bitches bother you again just send for me and i'll show them some respect." Rose said and the three of us laughed. They left shortly and I was left with the Cullen's. I signed and turned to find Edward to see what he is going to do about this whole room arrangement since his parents were still here. I noticed that all the Cullen's were still out side so I figured he'll be out there. I was just about to walk out when I heard someone talking upstairs. I went to the first floor and noticed the lights were on in the office and that the door wasn't closed properly. I walked closer and looked inside.

There stood Edward and Tanya really close to each other with Tanya's arms around his neck.

* * *

**review and I'll update soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own the characters Meyer does!**

**AN: thanks a lot for the reviews, I know last chapter was a bit of a twist but here is chapter 11 i know you'll like it!**

**enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_There stood Edward and Tanya really close to each other with Tanya's arms around his neck._

I stood there frozen, not knowing what to do. I didn't even know if I had the right to confront him about this.

"Tanya.." Edward said, but it was a warning tone. I looked close and I saw him put his hands on her wrists and pull himself out of her reach.

"what? You were never like that, don't tell me that you getting married changed things" Tanya said

"look what was between us ended two years ago and you know exactly why, I am not that type of man who would cheat of his wife" he said taking a step back

"oh please, you can't really be serious, are you going to deny me for _her? _I don't get what you see in her!"

"please remember that you are talking about my wife, and Isabella is beautiful I don't need anyone to tell me otherwise" I stood there shocked, is he really denying her for me? Does he really believe that i'm beautiful? I felt my heart speedup and I didn't know why "and beside nothing can happen between us, or did you forget what you did to end our relationship?"

"it was a one mistake, and i was young and foolish you can judge me for that" she argued

" well you can't judge me for moving on either can you?"

Tanya took a step closer to him " I bet she can't satisfy you like I do" she whispered

he chuckled " oh but I think that she is the only one who can ever satisfy me" and I gasped quietly at that. Tanya had finally had enough and attacked him

she crashed her lips to his and pushed him against the book shelve, and before I knew what I was doing I opened the door and walked in. they broke off and both turned to look at me, Tanya smirked not knowing that I have heard most of the conversation, and Edward looked worried.

"you know Rose told me a lot about you Tanya, and how you always have your way with any man you want, but I don't think he's interested" I looked at Edward then " are you?"

"no" he said looking confused by my action

" good, I think you should leave Miss Denali I think you've humiliated yourself enough so far" I said look her straight in the eye. She just stood there unfazed by what I said.

"you don't really believe that you have a say in this house do you?" she laughed and didn't make an attempt to leave. Edward walked past her and stood next to me

" I suggest you leave Tanya, you've done enough damage already" he said

Tanya's face went red and I nearly felt sorry for her "you will regret this one day!" she told Edward before storming out of the room. I stood still looking at the door.

I felt Edward move closer to me after a while " I... I didn't do anything with her I swear what you saw wasn't-" he started to explain but I cut him

" I know I heard most of what you told her" he sighed at that and I looked up at him "thanks for what you said, you didn't have to defend me" I said quietly

"of course I did, you're my wife now and whatever hurt you hurts me as well, I won't stand and watch her insult you in front of me" he said looking down at me. We stood there and I was lost in his green eyes. It's times like these that I think of him as a completely different person. Sometime I feel like I don't even know him. I felt tired all of a sudden.

" I ...uh came to talk to you about something" I said breaking the silence

"anything" he said still staring at me

" well your parents are going to stay here and...well you said that we might have to stay in the same room if they did. So I was just wanted to know how are we going to do this" I finally got it out.

" oh right, I totally forgot about that, well we'll stay in my room and you can move back to yours tomorrow if you want" he said

" that is fine"

" well then come on lets get to the fourth floor" he motioned for me to go first and I followed him. When we finally got to the fourth floor I was nearly out of breath. He walked to the door and opened it for me to walk in. when I did I stood shocked at what was in front of me.

There was a huge bed but at the opposite side of the room, with bed sides. In the middle there was a two seats couch and two one seat one's with a tea table in the middle, and close to us was a grand piano there was another door at the far end of the room and I assumed that was for a private bathroom. Most of the walls were covered with shelves that had books, medals and some family heirlooms. The room was brown and gold color and it looked so lovely.

"do you like it?" he asked and sounded like a young child showing off his toys.

I smiled and nodded "it's amazing, but quiet big for only one person" I said still looking around

"well... I was hoping to change that soon" he said smirking at me and I rolled my eyes. I felt like something changed between us but I couldn't figure out what it was, I just felt more comfortable around him.

" I'm sure you're tired, I'm going to check on my parents, see if they need anything and i'll send Jane up here to help you change" he said and I thanked him before he left.

Jane came and helped me into another sleeping dress and it felt nice to finally get out of the corset. When she left all I wanted was to jump on this huge bed and fall asleep but I wasn't sure where exactly will I be sleeping, I didn't want to take his bed. I decided to wait for him, so I went around the room and sat down on the couch. I looked down at the ring I was wearing on my finger, and could help but think how fast this is all going. I sighed and heard the door open, Edward walked in and closed the door behind him. He saw me sitting down and gave me a confused look

" I just didn't know where exactly am I going to sleep" I explained

"you'll be sleeping on the bed of course, don't worry about me I'll sleep on the the couch" he said and I felt guilty kicking him out of his own bed, he must be as tired as I am

" you don't have to do that, I don't want to take your bed from you" I said

he walked closer to me and smiled, he put some of my hair behind my ear " I don't think I have ever seen your hair down before, I love it down" he whispered and I blushed, he ran his hand across my cheekbone, and I felt my heart race in my chest

"you can sleep next to me on the bed, it's huge and will fit the both of us, and I swear I wont make you feel uncomfortable" he said in the sweetest voice and I melted. I didn't know why but I trusted him, so I just nodded my head, which made him smile.

" I'll go change in the bathroom, why don't you get yourself comfortable in bed" I nodded again and he walk to the wardrobe before walking to the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

I went to the bed and got under the cover, it was so nice and soft and I felt so relaxed. I slept on my side facing the wall because my face was still on fire and I didn't really want to face him.

He came back then turned the lights off and I felt the mattress move as he got under the covers as well.

We stayed quiet for a while " is this too uncomfortable for you?" he asked in a quiet voice

"no, it's fine" I whispered back

"did anyone bother you today? Other than Tanya I mean"

" no everyone was really nice, I was glad Alice and Rose were here though" I said and pause wanting to ask him something, but not sure whether I should.

I decided to just ask "what happened between Tanya and yourself anyways?"

he didn't answer for few minutes and I wanted to turn around and see his face, but I didn't instead I just waited for him "uh... it was a long time ago. We grew up together, and I found myself attracted to her at one stage, so I spent more time with her and we decided that we both liked each other, so why not try being in a relationship. We stayed together for six months and we were really close, I thought that I was in love with her... I was ready to do anything for her..." he paused

"what happened?" I whispered and he sighed

"well I guess I wasn't enough for her. I started seeing her with another man, she claimed it was just a family friend, but things started to get weird and... when I decided to finally confront her about everything I found him with her again though this time he was in her bed" he said and I gasped

I turned to face him " she cheated on you" I whispered and it wasn't a question but he nodded. Why would anyone cheat on someone like him? I didn't understand her... if she still love him and want him why would cheat on him in the first place?

"I'm sorry you had to go through that" I said looking at him

he smiled at me but said nothing. We just laid there looking at each other, being around him sometimes was calming, and I thought that maybe that was the real Edward when he is not upset about something, but there's something about him that changes every now and then, he becomes this distant arrogant person, and I wanted to know why. I wanted to know everything about him.

"why do you hate us so much?" I asked him "as in my family and myself"

he didn't answer straight away, he just looked at me thinking of the right answer. He sighed then "i don't hate you Isabella, I just...it's a long story" he said not giving away anything

" I want to know it then"

I laid thinking of what was more important, then I answer "what has grandfather done to you?" I whispered and I notice how he tensed and his smile disappeared " I just want to know, I have the right to"

he sat up and leaned on the headboard, I followed and sat facing him. He face looked hard all of a sudden and I wished I didn't ask that question.

" he didn't do anything to me, your grandfather is just part of some problems in my family" he said not looking at me

"what kind of problems?" I asked

he looked at me then " your grandfather, William Swan was always known in the country as one of the most trusted men, he was a good farmer, he used to work for my grandfather, Aro Cullen. While working for us he fell in love with Aro's sister Elizabeth. I don't know all the details, but I know that Aro refused to let them have a relationship as the land that William worked for originally belonged to Elizabeth, and he wasn't going to let Elizabeth marry one of her workers. Of course they didn't stop seeing each other, and then the family heard that Elizabeth gave all her money and everything she inherited to William so that she can pressure her family into letting them get married. A lot of things happened after she did that, the family didn't trust him anymore and threatened to kill him if he didn't return everything, they moved Elizabeth out of the country and said that they are going to send someone to get rid of William" I gasped and he paused, I tried to take everything he was saying in, he looked back at me and his eyes were still hard and distant " don't worry no one touched him obviously" he continued "though Elizabeth heard what was happening and thought that they had already done that. She left a letter to Aro blaming him for everything that had happened and for William's death – who wasn't even dead- and drowned herself in the lake" he sat there staring at me and I just sat frozen. How can they do that for two people whom their only crime was that they fell in love? How cruel can this family be

Edward just sat there waiting for me and when I finally looked back at him with tears in my eyes he spoke again " William of course never gave anything back and claimed that it was his land and that he will never give anything back to us, the only reason why they let him be was because, the whole family felt responsible for Elizabeth's death, even though they weren't" he said and I gave him a confused look

"what do you mean they weren't?" how can he think it isn't their fault

"what.. you think your grandfather really was in love with her? He was nothing but a lying worker who got what he wanted in the end, it was my family who lived in grief as a result to his actions" he said and I couldn't believe my ears, he can't really believe that can he?

"you don't know my grandfather, he would never do anything like that, you have no right to judge him that way, after all you've only heard one side of the story" I said trying to defend my grandfather. Why would he think that? He doesn't know for sure that grandfather didn't love her.

" well then, care to tell me why he never gave the money back if he was only in love with her and not her money? Care to tell me why we never got back the money and the land if he wasn't after them?" he paused waiting to hear an answer and I didn't know what to say " I suggest you think before claiming something like that Isabella, after all it looks like you don't know your grandfather either"

"so now what? You are going to have your revenge through me? How? by keeping me a prisoner here and making me suffer? What do I have to do with all this anyways? I wasn't even born when this happened, neither was my father" I said

he looked at me and his expression softened " I didn't marry you for revenge, I just.. when I saw you the plan changed"

"how so?"

" I don't know, but I know that I will take that land back in one way or another, you just came along and change the way I was going to do that" he sighed " but know that I didn't marry you to take revenge I am not that cruel, and I know that you have nothing to do with this"

"then why me, why did you marry me?"

he looked at me and I didn't understand his expression "because I wanted you, and I knew that you'll never see me for who I am because of what I did, or what I am about to do to take the land back, and so I knew that I have to force you to see me for who I am, and this was the only way" I didn't even hear what he said at the end

"what do you mean by what you are about to do to take the land back? You promised that you will forget about father's money and about putting him in jail" I said hoping that he didn't lie to me

" I did and I will keep my promise, but there are a lot of different way to do this and I will try my hardest to get what I want"

I looked at him and saw how this man way blinded by hatred and revenge to a point where he didn't think that maybe grandfather was innocent or maybe he had other intentions when he decided to keep everything.

I got off the bed and decided to get out of the room. Just because he has the power, doesn't mean that I will sit there and watch him destroy my family. I started walking to the door and I heard him follow me

"where are you going?" he asked looking worried

" I am going to my room, you've made your intentions clear and I am not going to sit around and watch you, I will find the truth and I will prove you wrong, and I will not allow you to hurt my family, marrying you will never change the fact that I am a Swan" I said but before I turned around he stopped me.

"don't go, you're tired go back to sleep and I'll go sleep in one of the guest rooms, but before I leave I want you to know that I have no intentions in hurting anyone, especially you, I would never hurt you and you will see this one day, you will understand how I feel one day" he said " sleep well" and at that he turned around and left.

I went back and laid in bed and all I could think about was finding out why did grandfather keep the land and money, and what did Elizabeth mean to him.

* * *

**next chapter is going to be EPOV hope you liked this one. review soon and i'll update soon**!


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own the characters Meyer does!**

**AN: so here's chapter 12 things are going to change a bit, hope you like it!**

**thanks to everyone who's been reviewing i really appreciate your comments.**

**

* * *

**

For the past week things were repetitive. After that night in Edwards bedroom, things were back to were they were before. I only saw him at dinner and we barely talked about anything important. After his family left that morning I decided that I needed to do something about what he said to me, I needed to prove that my grandfather was innocent.

My grandfather was one of the best men I ever new, he loved his land like he loved his only child. He took care of us, and loved us, and after knowing this about his past I started to notice somethings he did before. Like the fact that he never told us about his love story between him and grandmother, how they met, how he proposed. He always kept part of his past for himself. Looking at it now, grandfather had a reason to keep all this wealth to himself and I was determined to find out why.

Edward has been distant lately, I went back to sleeping in my room and spending my day bored trying to find something to do.

Today I decided that I was going to talk to him though, I wanted things to be better between us, after all we will be living together for god knows how long, and I didn't want things to stay awkward between us.

I went downstairs and sat in the living room waiting for him. I heard the door open and I thought he was here, but no one came in, instead Jane walked into the living room and looked at me.

" Mr Black is out side ma'am, and he wishes to speak with you" she said and I gasped

Jake was here. Was he here to insult me again and give me the 'I told you so speech' or was he here for something else.

I stood up and walk to the door slowly. I saw him standing looking down at his feet. Seeing him now made me realize how much I had missed him.

"Jake.." I whispered, and his face shot up. He looked at me for a second before he came through the door and threw his arms around me. He hugged me so tightly I could hardly breath, but I hugged him back and felt like I was ten years younger. I missed my best friend and I couldn't help the tears that went down my face.

"Bella... god I am so sorry, I should have been here for you... I never meant to say things to insult you... I-"

"shhhh, it's ok Jake I understand, I never judged you for what you said" I told him being honest.

He kept apologizing. After a while I pulled back and smiled at him

"come on in we can talk inside" I said and he hesitated, he looked at the house and then back at me "come on Jake" I pulled him in this time not waiting for him to answer. I told Jane to get us something to drink and walked with Jake down to the living room. We sat down next to each other and he didn't let go of my hand.

"how have you been, has anyone been hurting you? Did that monster touch you?" he said

"Jake calm down no one has touched me, and I am well, everything is fine" I tried to calm him down

"Bella don't lie to me I know you, you just don't want anyone to worry about you-" I cut him off again

" I am perfectly fine Jake, I swear, no one is hurting me" I said again and stroked his hand smiling at him

he relaxed a little bit " I have been worried about you, I felt so guilty for what I said to you, I will never forgive myself for what I said to you Bella, I am so sorry"

"Jake please stop saying sorry, I am so glad to see you, how's everyone going?"

"everyone is well, we are all worried about you, your father wants to see you, he miss's you so much" I sighed at that and wished I could go and see him " is this Cullen keeping you a prisoner here?" he asked

" no Jake he has been nothing but nice to me so far" I told the truth

he looked confused " I am not happy with this whole situation I have a bad feeling about all this"

I didn't say anything, our drinks came, and we talked about everything. I told him about the wedding, the Cullen's family, the house.. everything. I lost track of time, and he told me about the farm and everyone else.

We talked and laughed together, suddenly the door opened in the hallway and in walked Edward. He looked surprised to see us both sitting in the living room. He eyed us curiously and then his eyes zeroed on our joined hands.

"and who do we have hear?" he asked and looked slightly angry

I stood up feeling the need to explain, but Jake stood as well in front of me, like he was protecting me from something. Edward frowned and walked in the room to stand in front of us

"well?" he asked again and I could see his anger in his eyes.

" this is my friend, uh.. Mr Black" I said in a low voice

" and are you this close with all your friends Isabella?" he asked not looking at me, he was still looking at Jake

" it is none of your business how close we are" Jake said

" oh but it is, she is my wife after all" Edward said smiling

" for now, but thing will not stay this way for long" Jake said and I didn't know what was he trying to do

Edward laughed at that " oh and what are you going to do, Mr Black?" he challenged him and I thought that I should stop this before things gets out of hands

" you have no idea what I would do for her" Jake's voice was low and firm

" you know Mr Black you shouldn't be talking about my wife like that, actually you shouldn't visit her while I am not present. It is after all inappropriate for a gentleman to visit a married woman when she is home alone"

" I would never do something to hurt her! unlike yourself" Jake spat at him

" Jake please..." I whispered and Edward's eyes shot to my face, he was glaring at me for some reason and I didn't know why.

" I think you should leave _Jake,_ as you are not welcomed in my home" Edward said

I pulled at Jake's arm not wanting him to do anything foolish. He turned around and looked at me, his face softened. " come and see me, and take care of yourself will you?" I nodded, he bent down and kissed my forehead before turning around and leaving.

I just stood there not wanting to look at Edward. I knew he was upset, but he misunderstood the whole thing. Jake was only a friend, and it's not like he care about me anyways.

" I thought I made myself clear when I said I wanted to be informed about any visitors" Edward said and I turned to look at him.

" I wasn't expecting him, he just came to make sure I was alright" he took a step towards me

"how close are you two?" he asked still angry

"he's my best friend"

"i do not wish for you to see him anymore, I do not like the way he was looking at you"

I stood there not sure what to say, was he going to stop me from seeing my friend just because he didn't like the way he looked at me?

" we grew up together, I am not going to stop seeing him because you _ordered_ me to!" I was the one getting angry now. He moved closer to me

"yes you are. I am your husband and you are to obey me. you are not to see him again and that is final" he yelled at me and I just froze there.

" you are nothing but a cruel heartless man, who enjoys seeing others in pain and I hate you!" I said.

His expression shifted and I could see the pain in his eyes, and I just realized something. _He was jealous!_ He probably saw through Jake and knew that he loved me, and he was jealous. I just realized how hurtful my words were and remembered how he stood by me when I was jealous of Tanya myself.

" I didn't mean to-" I started to apologies but he cut me off

" tell Jane that I will not be dinning here tonight, feel free to have your dinner without me" he said in a firm voice before turning around and leaving the house.

I stood there not knowing what to do. I wanted to tell him that I was sorry, and that I didn't think about what I was saying. I wanted him to know that I didn't mean it when I said I hated him. I wanted to tell him that I care so much about him and I didn't know why. I felt tears in my eye and went upstairs after telling Jane that we won't be eating tonight.

I went to my room and closed the door behind me. I felt so guilty and I didn't know why I wanted to talk to him but I knew that he probably wasn't coming home tonight. I went and changed into one of my sleeping dresses and combed my hair leaving it down. I remembered how Edward said that he like my hair down and smiled at myself in the mirror, but then was reminded of his painful expression and my smile disappeared. I wondered whether things will ever be good between us, I sighed and went to lay in bed, but I couldn't sleep, all I could think about was _where is Edward?_

After a while I gave up when I looked to see that I have been trying to sleep for the last three hours and decided to go to the library and find a book to read. I went to the library and started looking at the different collections of books, I wanted to keep by mind busy.

This library was huge with a lot of shelves. I walked inside and kept looking. After a while I found a book, but I wasn't sure whether it was good enough, so I opened it and started to read, it was really captivating and in no time I was lost in another love story. I sighed and just stood there reading, but I was interrupted as two arms came to rest on the book shelve from each side, and I was trapped between them. I new it was him, I could smell his sweet smell and it made me relax all of a sudden. I felt him move closer to me until my back was on his chest.

He bent his head and whispered in my ear " I knew you were here" and then he buried his nose in my hair. I just stood there frozen. Part of me wanted to lean back and enjoy being in his arms, and another part of me wanted to move away from him because there were too many things that we needed to talk about.

He moved his arms around my waist and pulled me even closer to him and for a second I could smell something else, it was the smell of alcohol. _Was he drunk? _I tried to turn around to see his face but his hold on me was unbreakable, we have never been this close before and I would be lying if I said I didn't like it.

"stay with me" he whispered again and I could feel my heart going crazy in my chest " I am sorry for what I did, I never meant to order you around and treat you like that"

"you shouldn't be the one apologizing...are you drunk?" I asked before I could stop myself

"no I only had few drinks" he said and I could tell he was lying "but we can get drunk if you want, I don't mind" he moved my hair behind my shoulder so he could have a better access to my neck. He leaned back down and started to kiss my neck very softly and I felt my eyes roll back, I leaned my head to the side so he can have an even better access. His lips moved from my neck to my shoulder and then back up to my neck. He kissed right under my ear and I couldn't help the moan that left my lips, he growled at that and turned me around to face him and pushed my back against the shelve with his body pressed against mine.

He put his forehead on mine and looked me in the eye. I could feel my heart beating and my breathing sped up. His eyes were filled with lust and he licked his lips looking down at mine.

"can I kiss you?" he whispered, and I didn't know what to say so I just nodded remembering the feeling of his lips on mine.

He leaned down and kissed my softly once, he pulled back and looked at me. He moved and his armed got tighter on my waist, bent down again and kissed me. His lips moved with mine, and I felt my arms moving on there own accord, I snaked my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, wanting more of him. Our lips kept moving and after a while I felt his tongue dart out to lick my lower lip. I gasped not knowing what to do, and he took the chance to plunge his tongue in my mouth, I moaned loudly from the new sensation and my fingers went to his hair pulling lightly at it, and it was his turn to moan. Hearing him moan did wonders to me I started to feel thing I have never felt before, I needed something but I didn't know what it was. I didn't want to stop but I was in desperate need of oxygen. I pulled back and his lips moved down my neck.

" you're so beautiful" he whispered and his voice was husky "beautiful Bella... _my_ beautiful Bella" he kissed down my throat and then up again until his lips were on my left ear "you know I have never heard you say my name before, why did you say his name and not mine?" he said and I melted at his voice.

He kissed below my ear "say it" he said and I totally forgot what he was talking about. He moved back to my lips and kissed me lightly " say it " he said again before kissing me again, and I realized what he was saying. It was true, I have never said his name out loud before, I've always wanted for things to stay formal between us, and I realized that this was probably why he was glaring at me earlier. He heard me call Jake by his first name. This was another proof that he was jealous

"say my name Bella" he whispered against my lips and I lost it.

I pulled his face back to mine and kissed him deeply moaning with pleasure, I wanted to say his name but I knew that he was drunk and that thing will go back to the way it was when he wakes up tomorrow morning. I felt one of his hands rest on my lower back pulling me closer to him, while the other one moved down my side past my waist and down my thigh. I could feel the heat of his palm through the thin layer of my skirt. His hand rested behind my knee and suddenly he pulled it up, and hitched it around his hip, and pushed his hips against mine.

I gasped at the sweet sensation and moaned loudly causing him to do it again. In the back of my mind I started to realize that we are going too fast and that I had to stop this.

His lips moved back to my neck and I took the chance to speak " I... I think w..we should stop" I said trying to catch my breath

"no" he growled, and crushed his lips back to mine, I kissed him back not being able to stop myself but after a while I forced my hands to move from around his neck to his chest, and I pushed him lightly. He was a lot stronger but he stopped and pulled back to look at me

"you've had.. too much.. to drink" I said and took a deep breath trying to regulate my breath. His eyes were half closed and he was panting and I felt like pulling him back to me but I didn't

"come on i'll help you to bed it's late" I said and he just nodded his head looking at the floor, I held his wrist and pulled him up the stairs with me, and to his room.

" do you want to have a shower?" I asked not knowing what to do.

_What did people usually do to help a drunk person sober up?_

He just shook his head and went to lay on the bed face down, I just stood there not knowing what to do. I looked at him and noticed that he wasn't moving anymore. Did he fall asleep? That was quick. I walked closer and took his shoes off, and then his socks. I tried to take his jacket off and after a lot of effort on my part the jacket was off as well.

I looked at his face and saw how peaceful was his expression, I sat down on the bed next to him and stroked his hair. It was so soft and I felt like I would never tire of running my hands through it. I decided to go back to my room, as I was standing up I felt a hand pull at my wrist, I looked down to see him looking at me

"stay...please" he whispered and I couldn't say no even if I wanted to. The look he was giving me was so intense and I wondered what had gotten into him. I sat down this time on the floor so our faces where leveled, the last thing i remember was going back to stroking his hair.

I felt something on my hair and then it moved down my face, I sighed as whatever that was, it felt good. I felt something moves under me, and then someone pulled me out of my awkward position, the next thing I know I was laying on something really soft and comfortable. I frowned not knowing what was happening and I felt all my muscles screaming in protest. My body was sore. I opened my eyes slowly and was met with beautiful green eyes, which only made me frown deeper. I noticed that Edward was looking at me with a guilty expression, I looked around and noticed that we were in his room, and then everything came back to me, what happened last night and why I was here. First my cheeks got really warm all of a sudden as I remembered what happened in the library last night, then I remembered that Edward didn't look too well and sat up quickly looking at him

"how are you feeling?" I asked and my voice was still thick with sleep

he didn't answer my question though instead he looked away from me.

" I am so sorry, you have no idea" he whispered still not looking at me " I never meant to attack you like that, I just... I was really upset with everything that has happened...and had too much to drink and wasn't thinking... I didn't mean to force myself on you, I never meant to disrespect you in anyway... I-" he was talking too much and I decided to cut him of

"it's alright, it's not like I minded" I said before I could stop myself and my hand flew to cover my mouth when I realized what I had just said.

He smiled and I blushed looking away from him. " I mean... I... y..you didn't offend me... it's not a big deal" I said and didn't want to face him

he sighed and pulled my face back to face him.

" I will not be going to work today, do you mind if we spent the day together?" he asked and I thought about spending the day with him. Maybe it would be good for us if we got to know each other better

" I don't mind" I said in a quite voice, and he smiled wider

"breakfast?" he asked and I knew that we should start with slow steps, I nodded

"breakfast" I said and we both headed downstairs.

* * *

**so there you go an Edward and Bella moment! Edward wasn't being mean to her or anything, he was just really jealous of what's between her and Jake. and just to make things clean Edward didn't do anything stupid when he left the house he just got drunk.**

**anyways hope you liked it review and i'll update soon! :)  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own the characters, Meyer does!**

**A/N: I just wanted to say that I am sorry for the late update but I have exams and will try to update as much as I can. A big thank you for the wonderful reviews. This is an EPOV hope you like it!**

**enjoy! :)**

* * *

**EPOV**

I have always believed that I am a powerful man, who can control everything around him, and you can't really blame me, I was raised differently than anyone else around me, I always got what I have wanted and things always went my way. For the past few days I was starting to doubt that. I started to see that somethings can't be controlled and that things can't always go my way.

Ever since I came to this country I had one thing in mind and that was to show everyone that the Cullen's are still powerful and that we will not be fooled. In the past, most of my elders were numb, my grandfather always looked broken and torn not knowing what to do. Always forgiving those who have been stealing our money and fooling us, he always claimed that it was not worth it. But I was not the type of man who would let others treat him like a fool.

My father always told me how grandfather was once a powerful man, taking control of everything and everyone around him, but after what happened to his sister he blamed himself for her death, and part of him died with her, he became this powerless broken man that I have always known. Hearing the full story from father I viewed what happened differently. I didn't blame grandfather for what he did he was only protecting his sister. I blamed the worker that fooled her, William Swan. The way I see it, he claimed he loved her, took her money to the the last penny, and didn't give a damn when she killed herself as long as he got what he wanted. Knowing that someone did this to one of my family members was eating me inside out. How could someone dare to do that? And all I knew is that I will revenge for both my grandfather and his sister, and William Swan was the target.

After finding out that he is dead, I decided that I will not let any of his family benefit from our money, and I swore to take back every last penny that belonged to us.

I wasn't a fool, I knew that the rest of his family had nothing to do with his action, that's is why I offered to buy the land of the Swan's using my own private money, when they refused I convinced myself that by giving Mr Swan the money to live I was paying him for the land that I was about to take back. But things change after that, my whole plan came crashing down and I had one person to blame.

_Isabella Swan_

Ever since I laid eyes on that young lady I new I had to have her. To claim her mine and keep her forever. She fascinates me like no other women. She has power over me and she doesn't even know that she does. Her beauty was one of a kind, and I loved the way she challenge me.

Meeting her changed my plan, I didn't care about who's her grandfather or what family she came from, I just knew she belonged with me, _to_ me. Marrying her was never part of the plan it was only an act of me being selfish and foolish if I was honest. I knew by doing this things will only be more complicated, but I couldn't bring myself to care. She made me feel things I've never felt before, and she doesn't even know.

Things hasn't been going my way though. I thought that I would have the power to make her fall for me like I had fallen for her, but of course it wasn't that easy. She saw me as the evil man who wanted to ruin her family and destroy everything she new, while all I wanted was to take back what's rightfully mine. I tried to change her mind about me but obviously I wasn't successful.

After our talk that night in my room I knew that things only got worst between us. I thought by telling her my intentions she will know that I am not trying to hurt them on purpose, I was willing to help them as long as I get our land back.

Walking out of the room that night all I could think about was how to make things better with her. I wanted her to see the real me. I wasn't some cruel man who wants to hurt others around him, I just wanted to see my grandfather smile for once, see him relaxed and happy. I never saw him once happy, he always looked like he has a burden on his shoulders that he couldn't let go, and I wanted to change that. I didn't want him to die with this burden, he has been sick for that past couple of years and all he talked about was how it was his fault, seeing him always broke my heart and I knew I had to do something.

My father never really cared about what happened he saw it differently, he saw how neglected him and his siblings were when this happened and how there father wasn't there for them anymore. My father was the type of man who believed that revenge will never solve anything and decided that forgiving and forgetting was the best way to solve things, but I disagreed with him. After he new who I was marrying he too thought that the only reason why I was marring Isabella was for revenge, and I had to convince him otherwise.

For the past week I have been avoiding her, I didn't know what to do and it seams that every time we have a conversation it ends with a fight. After getting home and seeing her smiling and happily talking to another man I couldn't control the anger that I felt. All the time I was thinking that I should be the one to make her laugh. Hearing her say that she hates me was painful, I left after that and decided that I was going to change her mind even if I had to force her to see how much I love her, but of course like always I ended up doing the wrong thing again. I never intended on kissing her, but seeing her in the library reading a book with a frown on her face, I couldn't help myself especially since I had few drinks before arriving home and my actions were uncontrolled. Her lips were the softest and her scent was amazing and I couldn't help but want more of her, and I knew that if she hadn't stopped me then, I would have gone all the way.

Waking up that morning to her face was the best wake up of my life and I wanted to wake up like that everyday. I realized that she slept on the floor, probably making sure I was alright, and my heart melted at that. I tried apologizing to her and I was so happy to be forgiven.

We both went downstairs for breakfast after she agreed to spend the day with me and I promised that I would do my best to know her better and let her know me better in return.

Isabella was quite at breakfast and I decided to change that.

"what would you like to do today?" I asked hoping she was as excited as I was about spending time with her.

" I don't know, anything is fine with me" she said not looking up from her plate. Her cheeks were a little flushed and she looked adorable.

" how about we go out and spend sometime around the backyard? it is really nice outside and it would be relaxing" I suggested

she nodded " I don't mind"

we finished our breakfast and went outside. I wanted to hold her hand while walking but I was worried that it might make her uncomfortable.

" so I was wondering if maybe we could get to know each other better" I said

"what would you like to know about me?" she asked looking at me and I smiled.

" well, what do you like, what do you dislike, how do you spend your day...everything"

she was quite for a while before she answered " well.. I like to read a lot, and I also like spending time outside..."

"yes I like to read as well, I guess that is why you spend a lot of time in the library"

" yes it is one of the biggest libraries I have ever seen other than the one in town of course, and it has a nice collection"

" I agree, it is really old it has some books that you can't really find in town though" I smiled at her and she smiled back.

We spent a long time talking about everything, and I found myself falling for her even more. She was so fascinating, she wasn't like any ordinary woman she had a lot of different interests and I found myself listening to every word she was saying. All the time though I felt like she was holding back and she kept avoiding looking me in the eye which only made me feel like she was uncomfortable.

"am I making you uncomfortable?" I asked in quite voice when we finally sat on the patio

"no not at all" she said still not looking at me, I moved closer to her and pulled her chin up so she was looking at me

"why are you avoiding looking at me then?" I asked

she sighed but kept looking at me " it's just... I just don't understand why..." she stopped and huffed looking away

"you don't understand what?" I asked wishing I could just read her mind

" I just don't understand why I'm here. I mean... I thought I was here because you wanted revenge and I didn't expect you to be..."

"what? Nice to you?" and I realized what she was trying to say, and this is what I was trying to prove, that I am not here to make her suffer.

"Isabella you have got to understand that the only reason I went through this marriage was because of you" I said

"why? I thought I was an exchange for the money" she said and I could see how much that hurt her, I sighed, I could see her point of view and I knew that it will take a lot to change that.

" I will not try to force you to see what my intentions are but you will learn with time that you have nothing to do with what your grandfather did and the only reason you are here is because I want you here... with me" I said not wanting to give too much away.

" but why? What do you want from me?" she said and I sighed

" because you are like no other woman I have seen before, I know I shouldn't have proposed to you in that way and that every young lady, like yourself wish's to be married to someone whom she loves, but I just want you to give me a chance to prove to you that I am not the man that you think I am"

"what about my family?" she asked and I didn't know how to answer that. _ What about her family? _I had no intentions in hurting any of her family members but the land is ours and I am not going to give it up that easily no matter how much I was in love with this women.

"lets not talk about that now, we shall discuss that later" I said not wanting to lie to her in anyway "are you hungry yet?" I asked and she nodded. I smiled while standing up "come on then let us have some lunch"

We spent the rest of the day in the library after that, occasionally talking about something we forgot to talk about earlier. I learned a lot about her by spending the day with her. I learned how selfless she was and how her thoughts were always about her family and friends. I learned that she loves the place she grew up in, especially the land.I learned about the people she grew up with and how most of her friends were the workers that worked for them in the farm. She is such a wonderful woman who cared about everyone around her and never harmed anyone before. I felt like I don't deserve her and that I was taking her away from everything that she loved. I never thought about it that way, but I promised myself that I will do everything in my power to make her happy here, to make her feel home, to let her know how much she is loved and cared for here. I hated how she was put in the middle of all this.

" I think I am going to go to bed" she said pulling out of my train of thoughts

"tired?" I asked smiling

" a little, it was a long day"

"hope I didn't make you feel uncomfortable or anything"

"not at all I enjoyed your company" she said making me smile wider

"well then I'll walk you upstairs" and we both left the library to go upstairs, she walked in front of me and I could smell her sweet smell, which made me want to put my arms around her and pull her closer to me.

When we made it to her door she turned around and looked at me "thank you again for today I really did enjoy talking to you"

" not as much as I enjoyed your company" I said smiling at her "good night Isabella" I said her name wishing she would say mine in return.

"good night" she said quietly before turning around and walking in her room.

I sighed and went up to my room all the time thinking that I am going to do everything in my power to make Isabella Swan fall in love with me.

* * *

**Writing an EPOV was harder than i thought... so Edward definitely knows that he loves Bella, but she still doesn't know how to feel about this whole situation. She doesn't hate or love him at this stage, but of course that will change later on... review and tell me what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone. **

**I would like to apologize for all my readers for abandoning them for the past months, but I was overseas, and also I was looking for a beta.**

**I still did not find a beta for my story, but I am going to upload the chapters of the story and finish it anyways as most of you have been asking me to do so.**

**I would just like to remind everyone again that English is not my first language, so please be understanding as I couldn't provide a beta.**

**I am sorry again for not updating sooner, enjoy the rest of the story.**

**Thank you a lot for your patience, understanding, and support.**


	15. Chapter 15

**This is chapter 14 hope you enjoy it!**

**I do not own anything, Meyer does.**

* * *

Chapter 14

Spending the day with Edward gave me a lot to think about. I know that I should give him a chance to know him better, but I can not stop thinking of how this all started. To me our marriage, and even this whole relationship, started with money and revenge and I am not sure whether I will be forgetting that anytime soon.

I went to bed that night thinking of how the day turned out. He looked different when he was relaxed and I tried really hard not to like him, but with every passing minute I found myself more attracted to him. I decided to give him a chance but not before I prove my grandfather's innocent to all the things the Cullen's accused him of.

The next morning I dressed and went downstairs to find breakfast already on the table, I noticed how no one was around and wondered whether Edward was already gone for the day.

"Good morning Isabella" Jane said from behind me. I turned around and smiled at her.

"Good morning Jane, how are you this morning?" I said

"I am good thank you, are you hungry? Breakfast is ready if you are" she said while walking past and heading towards the table, "Mr. Cullen already left for work he left you this" she said while handing me a letter " and he said that he will be home early today"

I took the letter from her and sat down on the chair to have my breakfast. While she was pouring me some tea I decided to read the letter and I was curious to what it had in it.

_Dear Isabella _

_I am sorry I was not there to have breakfast with you, as I have some important things to attend to this morning. I did however, inform Jane that I will be home early. I really hope that I didn't make you uncomfortable yesterday, I meant what I said about wanting to know you better, and I wish for you to know me better. I really had a lot on my mind and there were many things that I wanted to discus with you yesterday, but I did not want to seem so forward and I wanted you to be comfortable. I would love to talk to you again today when I arrive home. _

_Yours Sincerely_

_Edward_

I finished reading the letter and I was a little confused. I noticed that he was more comfortable talking about things over letters, I guess talking to someone face to face is a little more difficult than it seems. I took a deep breath and decided to start my day slowly today, as I had no idea what I will be doing. After finishing breakfast I went back to my room, all I could think about was my family. I missed everyone, and I wanted to see them. Would they welcome me if I went for a visit? Would I be able to face them after all this? Would I be even allowed to visit them? At that I had to stop, would Edward really stop me from seeing my family? I knew for a fact that he doesn't particularly hate my family, but would he really go as far as to letting me go back home to see my parents?

Thinking about this, I noticed how little I knew Edward. I know that I should give him a chance, to know him better, but no matter how much comfortable I am with him, I still am not sure whether I should trust him or not.

I sighed, I guess I have to wait and talk to him. I remembered how he mentioned that there were many things that he wanted to discus with me, and I found that I had a lot of things to tell him as well. I thought that maybe writing him a letter, like he did this morning, would be a better idea than talking to him, maybe I would be able to say everything without worrying about how he's going to react, or whether or not he will be angry.

I spent most of my day in my room thinking of a way that I could ask Edward to let me visit my family, and hoped that he would agree in the end.

True to his words, Edward did come home earlier than usual. I went downstairs when he arrived. I saw him taking his coat off and wondered whether it was appropriate for me to help him.

"Good afternoon Isabella, how's your day today?" he asked when he saw me. He looked happy and I wondered why.

" It's good so far. How was work?"

" It was great I was able to finish everything as I hoped today" he said smiling "did you have your lunch yet?"

"no I am not hungry, but I will join you on the table" I decided to be nice, maybe he will consider my request if I was nice enough to him.

"very well then, I guess we can have our lunch outside since it is a nice day" he said and we headed outside. We sat down and I noticed that the weather was really nice outside, I took a deep breath.

" I ..uh have something to ask from you" I started. He looked up expectantly, waiting for me to continue.

"Well, you know how I do not go out at all, and I haven't seen anyone in a long time..." I started hesitantly. I didn't know why I was afraid to tell him.

"Did you want to visit town? I could always take you out if you want, I know how boring it can be to sit here all day" he said not really knowing what I am talking about.

"No, I do not wish to go to town, I just...well I haven't seen my family in a while and I was wondering if I could go and visit them." I said the last bit really quickly I doubt he heard it. I didn't look up at him, but waited to hear his reply. I heard his chair move a little and I looked up worried that he might be leaving.

Edward was leaning back in his chair looking at me in a way I didn't understand. He looked like whatever I said hurt him and I didn't know why. I decided to wait for him to say something.

" You do know that you are not a prisoner here right?" he asked in a very calm voice, and I didn't understand what he was trying to say so I just nodded. " I never said that you weren't allowed to see your parents, or go out for that matter, I only asked you to inform me before you leave."

I sat there not knowing what to say, he kept looking at me, waiting for me to say something.

" I just didn't know whether... I didn't want to upset you, that's all" I didn't know what to say, this is not how I thought this conversation was going to go.

Edward leaned forward and kept staring at me, I just sat there not knowing whether or not I should say anything.

" I know that we do not know each other, and I know that no matter how much I tell you that I am not here to hurt you, you might not believe me. But I guess with time you will learn that I really do care about you, and that I never meant to hurt you." he said after taking a deep breath.

I sat there quietly not knowing what to say to that. I guess I really don't know him. This man confuses me more than anyone I have ever known, one minute he is calm and nice, the next he is angry and cruel. I did not know what to expect anymore.

He finished his lunch quietly, and I just sat there not knowing whether I should say something or not.

"There is a ball this weekend that I was asked to attend, and I would like you to be present with me, as you are my wife." he interrupted my thoughts

" This weekend?"

" Yes, it is this weekend. It's very formal, and a lot of important people are going to be there. We are expected to be there, but if you do not wish to attend then I understand" he said and I noticed how his tone changed.

"No, I would like to go. I guess it would be nice to go out on the weekend" I said not sure whether or not I will fit with those _important_ people.

" Very well then, I will arrange with Jane to take you to town so you can buy a new dress, it is like I said, a very formal ball, I am sure Jane would be able to help you with that." he said before standing up " I am going to go to library, as I do have somethings to finish" with that he left.

I sat there frozen for a minute. _What just happened?_ Did I offend him that much by asking him to visit my parents? I did not understand anything. I went back to my room and I didn't know where to go from here.

Should I go and apologize? I didn't think so. I sighed and sat down on the bed looking around the room. My eyes landed on the letter he had left this morning and I got the best idea, I decided to write him a letter, and tell him about all my concerns.

I asked Jane for a paper, a quill, and some ink, she didn't say anything but came back soon with the objects and a smile on her face. I closed the door behind her and sat down in one of the chairs.

Now, how to start this letter? Should I just say 'Dear Mr. Cullen'? That sounded too formal, and I didn't want to call him by his name either, I was not comfortable with that. I sighed not know what to do. I decided to just leave it as Mr. Cullen. And so I started to pour my heart out.

_Dear Mr. Cullen_

_I would like to start this letter by telling you how sorry I am for offending you this afternoon. I never meant to hurt your feelings, I just did not know what to expect after what happened with Mr. Black the other night. I was not sure whether or not you wanted me to see my family again._

_Please do excuse me as I still do not know you yet. I have been confused for the past couple of days, I do not know what to expect from you anymore, as you act differently everyday, one minute you hate me and my family, the next you care about me, and I am always left confused._

_I got the idea of writing you a letter after this morning. I thought that maybe it would be easier for me to communicate things by writing it down._

_To tell you the truth I still do not know why I am here. First I thought that you were using me to get back at my family, and part of me still thinks that. Sometimes I think that there is another reason why I am here, which you are hiding from me, and I do not know why. All I know is that I was an exchange for some money my father owed you, and in a way I feel like you own me sometimes, like you actually bought me with your money. You have no idea how terrible that feels, I feel so cheap every time I think of this. I know that this might have never been your intentions, but like I said before, I do not know you, and so I do not know whether I should believe you or not. All I know is that I was taken away from everything I know, my home, my family, and my friends, and I was brought here._

_So please do not judge my actions, as I can not control how I feel about this situation. I really did not mean to offend you. _

_Isabella_

As I finished the letter I noticed that I had tears going down my face. I wiped my cheeks and decided to wait a little before giving him the letter. I was starting to doubt my idea, maybe this wasn't the best idea. I went downstairs leaving the letter on my bed, and went back outside. I thought about getting a book to read and to stop myself from thinking, but I did not want to go to the library because I knew he was there. I sat outside and stared into space. I decided that I will be going to see my parents tomorrow, and while I am there I decided to go through my grandfather's things. I want to start searching for clues, to solve the mystery behind all this. I want to know everything about my grandfather's past and how it led us to this.

When the sky started to get darker I decided to go in. I noticed that the house was quite, I went in the kitchen and noticed Jane cleaning.

" I will prepare your dinner if you are hungry." she said

"Did Mr. Cullen say he won't be having dinner tonight?" I asked curiously

"I went to ask him whether or not he was ready for dinner and he said that he was not hungry, and that he will eat once he is." she said

" oh, that is fine then I will just have something later as well." I smiled at her before going upstairs to my room. I looked around and found the letter. I knew that I will have to give him this sooner or later, so I might as well get this over and done with.

I went to the library and noticed that the lights were off in there, I opened the door and sure enough it was empty. I closed the door frowning. _Where is he?_

I knew that he is probably in his room on the third floor, and I did not wish to go there but I knew that I had to. I took a deep breath and started going back up.

When I reached the third floor I was dreading this whole idea. I sighed and without giving it a second thought I knocked on the door. There was a faint 'come in' and I opened the door and walked in.

I saw Edward sitting on one of the very expensive chairs reading a book. His hair was a little damp and I could tell that he probably had a shower as he looked relaxed and calm.

He looked up from his book when I entered, his face looked a little shocked, I guess I was the last person he expected to see in his room.

I stood there, not saying anything, with the letter behind my back. When I did not say anything he put his book down and stood up.

"Is everything alright?" he asked using his velvet voice again.

" I... uh.. I just wanted to give you something before going to bed" I said in a very quite voice. He nodded and waited for me. I took few steps towards him and removed my hand from behind my back. He looked down at the letter and then back up at me. I gave him the letter and he stood there holding it.

"What is this?" he asked looking back at me. I took a deep breath and cleared my throat.

" I just want you to read it, please." I said, realizing how pathetic this is all of a sudden.

He just nodded and kept staring at me.

"Uh... have a good night" and before he could answer I turned around and nearly ran out of the room.

I went back to my room and decided to get ready for bed. I did not know what to expect from Edward, and so I decided not to think about it. I changed and pulled my hair down, before going and lying down in my bed. I was lost in my thoughts when I heard a soft knock on my door. I sat up but did not answer. Few minutes later the door opened and Edward walked in before closing the door behind him. He looked at me, and I was glad that I left the lights on so I could see him. He looked pained, and I felt like taking his pain away. I did not move, waiting for him to say something.

Edward walked in the room and held his hand out to me. I did not understand his gesture. I looked from him to his hand, and back again.

"Come here" he whispered and I could barely hear him. I took his hand and felt like my whole body was tingling. As soon as his hand closed around mine he pulled me out of the bed and into his arms.

He held me so tight I could barely breathe, but I felt safe in his arms and I didn't want him to let me go. My hands were on his chest, between us, while his were around my waist.

He buried his face in my hair and took a deep breath, at that my heart nearly stopped.

"What are you doing to me Isabella?" he asked and I didn't know whether I was meant to answer him or not. He pulled away from me after few minutes, but kept his arms around me. His eyes met mine and I was lost for words.

"I am so sorry, I never meant to hurt you, or make you feel this way." he said in a voice that was barely above whisper, " Please know that this was not my intention. I will be honest with you, I never thought of things this way, I never thought of _exchanging_ you for money. I just thought of it as a way to make you mine. I guess I never thought about how you would feel about this, and that was my fault." he said, and I did not want to look at him, instead I looked at my hands that were still on his chest. " I do not wish for things to stay this way between us, I want us to have a normal relationship, if not as a married couple, then at least as friends." he whispered the last part. I still haven't said anything. "Look at me" he said as he put his hand under my chin and pulled my face up so he could look me in the eye.

" No matter how things are between us now, I want you to know that I will change this, I will change the way you think of me, I will gain your trust. Just give me a chance that's all I'm asking for" he said, and I didn't know what to say to that so I just nodded.

He smiled and hugged me again. " One day you will understand why I did all this" he whispered in my ear and I had no idea what he is talking about. He let go of me, kissed my cheek, turned around and left me frozen in my spot.

* * *

Thank you all for reading. I loved Edward in this chapter! you can see change in the relationship between them, and it's about to get better!

I am going to update next week! Review and tell me what you think:)


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey every one this is Chapter 15, as promised. **

**A big thank you to CountrySleepingBeauty for helping me edit the story, and many thanks to all who are still reading the story. **

**I do not own the characters, Meyer does.**

* * *

Chapter 15

The next morning I woke up late, after staying up all night trying to figure out what Edward was trying to tell me last night. I got dressed and went downstairs. Jane informed me that Edward sent me the carriage so I could visit my family, and that made me extremely happy.

After having breakfast I got ready and left to finally see my parents. I was smiling the whole way and I couldn't contain my happiness. Arriving there, I noticed how everything was still the same and I wished that I was still the same as well. I missed being free, I missed how things used to be effortless and life used to be easy. I sighed as I got out of the carriage and walked to the door.

Before I could even knock on the door, it opened and someone attacked me.

"Bella!" Alice screamed in my ear, and I couldn't help but laugh at the excitement "I can't believe you are here! How did you get here? Did you run away? I can't believe you finally came here."

" Alice take a breath" I laughed and tried to catch my breath " I missed you, all of you. Is father here?" I asked

"Yes he is, come on in there's so much I want to tell you." She said before dragging me inside the house.

"Mother! Come see who is here." Alice yelled.

"Alice dear what are-"my mother came out of the kitchen and stopped in her spot as soon as she saw me. She gasped and ran to hug me. "Oh Bella... I cannot believe that I am finally seeing you." she said

" Mother don't cry please. I missed you all so much." I hugged her back, and I just realised how much I missed the way she smelled.

"Oh how could you do this to your poor mother?" she said trying to sound angry but failing miserably.

"Mother..." was all I could say, because how can you explain to your mother that your marriage is more like a business deal?

"Let's not talk about this now shall we? Come on in Bella tell us how have you been" Alice saved me, like always.

We walked in the house, and I finally felt like I was home. I had not felt this way since I'd left this place. It was good to feel safe and secure again even if it is only for a little while.

Alice, mother and myself, sat in the living room and talked for hours. I told them how I have been spending my days. Of course I did not talk about Edward so much, because I wanted mother to rest knowing that I am fine. We had tea and spent some more time talking in the backyard.

" I missed this place so much" I sighed

"What's it like living in the Cullen's home dear? I hear it is a luxurious place with all those maids and everything" she said excitement showing on her face. I wanted to tell her that the house is cold, and that even with all those people around, I still feel alone. I knew that it is for her own good to think that I am happy.

" It is really nice there mother. The place is huge and my favourite part is the library. I usually spend all my time in there, I do not think that there is a book that we don't own." I tried to be as honest as possible. I smiled at her and then I remembered something.

" Speaking of libraries mother, I wanted to go have a quick look at our library. I think I have some things that I have kept in there." I said after remembering one of the reasons why I wanted to visit my parents.

" Sure dear, it is after all still your home" she said. We went inside and mother left us to go help in the kitchen.

Alice followed me not saying anything. We entered the library and the smell of the place was still the same as everything else in this house.

"So what exactly are you searching for?" Alice asked not wasting anytime. Knowing Alice she would find out anyways so I thought I might as will tell her.

"You see, there is this thing that I do not understand about Mr. Cullen-"

"Mr. Cullen?" Alice interrupted me.

I sighed knowing there is no way out of this. So I started from the beginning, I told her everything, what's been happening, how we really are not a real married couple, and how things have been so tense between us. I told her about grandfather and how it was all related.

"And so, I feel like there is something missing. Like there is more to this story than just grandfather wanting only the money. I mean you knew him, he was one of the best men I have ever met. He was so kind and such a gentleman, and everyone thought of him as a wise man. There's definitely something we are missing here." I said hoping what I was saying was right.

" What makes you think that whatever is missing, is going to be found here in the library though?" Alice asked.

Then I realised only father and myself knew about grandfather's treasure box, that's what I used to call it when I was young. I found it once when I was hiding from mother, and tried to open it, but it was locked. Grandfather told me how this box holds all his treasured objects, and how everyone should have a secret place to hid things in it. I used to marvel at that box wondering what was hidden in it, and when I thought about looking for answers, it was the first place that came in mind.

I walked between the two large book shelves til I came to a stop at the end. There, at the end of the right shelf was a small gap between the wall and the bookshelf, nestled there was grandfather's wooden treasure box. It was not noticeable as it blended in with the colour of the wall, but the handles and the latch where dark metal. There were shapes that I never understood, carved on the box. The box was not too big, it was knee high, but I felt like it held a lot of important objects in it.

I grabbed the box and carried it back to where Alice was sitting. She looked at me curiously, probably wondering what the box was.

"This, dear Alice, should have all the answers I need." I said, placing the box at her feet and sitting down next to it on the floor.

"Who's this for?" Alice asked still confused.

"This belonged to grandfather, I remember him telling me when I was a child that this box held a lot of valuable objects in it. It was the first thing I thought about, when I decided to start searching for the truth." I said.

" Alright, I shall forget the fact that I did not know about this. Though tell me Bella how are we going to open this thing?" she asked as she sat next to be and started tracing some of the carved shapes with her fingers.

I sighed knowing that I do not have a key for the box, but I knew father must know something about that.

"Where is father Alice? I thought you said he was here? He should know where the key is for this box."

"I am not sure, he is probably outside helping the workers. I was-" suddenly Alice stopped talking and her eyes went wide "Oh.. I know where I have seen these carvings before! They are the same as the ones on his old chest of drawers! Do you think the key is in there?" Alice said and I could hear the excitement in her voice. I smiled hoping again it would work.

"Maybe it is."

"Wait here, I'll go look for it." Alice got up and started heading for the door "Oh this is so much fun!" she practically skipped out of the room.

I laughed at her excitement and could not help but feel excited myself. Alice took awhile, but when she walked back through the door she was smiling, holding up a key I laughed again.

"Ok let's open it!" she was jumping of the floor

"Alice calm down, it might not be that interesting after all." I took the key from her, as she sat next to me again.

I unlocked and opened the box, and as I was expecting, it was full of papers and envelops. I kneeled so I could take a closer look. I could see there were old family pictures and a lot of letters.

" Hmmmph... and here I thought this was going to be interesting!"

"Alice, this is exactly what I am looking for. There should be some letters from Elizabeth in here somewhere. I just know there is. Now you can either help me find it or you can go find something else to do while I look for what I came for." I said as I started looking through all the letters.

"Fine I'll help, but don't be too disappointed when we don't end up finding anything."

I smiled in her direction and we started looking through the box. We spent most of our day going through all the letters and papers that were inside the box until we found what we were looking for.

"Found it!" Alice yelled

"Really? Show me." I rushed to take the letter from her hands, and as soon as I took hold of it I started reading. It was a letter from Elizabeth to grandfather.

_Dear William_

_I am going to start by writing to you how I missed you, and missed seeing you. My days have been miserable without you. My brothers are not being supportive, they do not wish me to speak with you again. They said that you are no good for me, and that people from lower society classes shouldn't be involved with the Cullens. I am suffering without you by my side William. I do not know whether I will make it through another day being away from you. In the past few days my brother Aro was trying to make me see how better my life is without you, as he claims that you are only after my money. I of course do not believe him, I remember us walking near the lake, and you telling me how beautiful I am. How you would hold my hand, and tell me that everything will be alright, that one day we will be together and we'll spend the rest of our lives together. I want all that with you William. I cannot imagine marrying someone else. I want to marry you, I want us to have our own children. I want to grow old with you, and look back one day at what we went through and share the memories with our children. Until then my dear William, I will wait for you patiently, as that is the only thing I am capable of at the moment._

_Until we meet again_

_With love_

_Elizabeth._

I sighed when I finished reading the letter. This puts a lot of things in perspective.

"Well?" Alice asked

" I'm not sure Alice, this has some helpful information in it, but still not enough." I said "Are there more letters?"

" Yes, they were all attached together by this ribbon." she said holding up a small stack of letters, tied together with a red ribbon.

" I guess I'll take that with me. Lets clean all this mess before someone finds out."

We stood up and put everything back to where it belonged. After finishing, we went downstairs to see what mother was doing.

" Oh good, you came down, I was just about to call for you. Your father should be here any minute now, come on let's get ready for lunch." Mother said and not two minutes later Father walked into the living room.

"Renee dear, have you seen-" he started saying, but froze in place when he saw me standing next to mother. "Isabella..." he whispered before taking the few steps that separated us and hugged me tightly. "Oh dear child, I have missed you so much."

"I have missed you too father, you have no idea." I sighed.

Spending the day with my family, was such a refreshing thing to do after all that I had been through in the past few weeks. I was sitting in the carriage remembering what father told me. He said that he will try his hardest to get me out of this situation, and that he will forever blame himself for what I am going through. I never really blamed him though, it was never his fault that he thought good of people, and that he trusted Mr. Cullen in helping him.

When I arrived home it was a little dark. I walked into the house, but found that no one was in the living room, so I decided to go change, and then look to see where everyone was.

After changing, I put grandfather's letters away in one of the drawers, and made sure to cover it with some clothes, as I needed to hide them for later.

I went down to the library, knowing that Edward would be there. When I walked in I saw him standing next to the far book shelf, looking down at a book. He looked up as soon as I walked in, and smiled.

"You're back, I was wondering when you'd arrive." He said in a quiet voice.

"I am sorry if I was late, I just had-"

"No, that is not what I meant. You weren't late I just was worried is all." he said while walking to stand closer to me. "How was your family? Did you enjoy spending the day with them?"

" Yes, I did. It was nice seeing everyone again. I have missed them all so much." I told him about how we had lunch together, and how father took me around the farm in the afternoon. I kept grandfather's letter to myself, as I thought it was a little early to have this conversation sing I had not found what I am looking for yet.

"I did not see anyone when I walked in. Did everyone go to bed early or something?" I asked changing the subject.

"No, I gave everyone a day off. They finished their work early, so I told them that they were allowed to take the rest of the day off." he said "But Jane did leave to go see her mother, she said something about her mother not feeling too well. She will be back tomorrow morning though, so she can take you to town, as you still need to buy a gown for Saturday."

"Oh yes, I forgot about that. I never got the chance to thank you for that, you do not have to buy me a new gown or anything." I said feeling guilty.

"I don't have to, but I want to, you deserve to look you best in front of everyone tomorrow." He said smiling at the idea. I smiled back. I felt that this is yet another side of Edward that I did not know.

He was caring for the workers, considering their needs. Caring for me, and how I would feel surrounded by people I do not know on Saturday.

"Well thank you. I am going to bed now, I had a long day." I said after an awkward silence.

" Have a good night then, and enjoy your trip to town tomorrow." He said while walking to stand behind the desk.

"Oh, won't I see you in the morning?" I do not know why I asked that, but the thought of not seeing him in the morning brought me sadness.

"No, I am sorry, but I will be leaving early as I have a lot of meetings tomorrow that I need to prepare for." he had an apologetic smile.

"That is fine, I shall see you in the afternoon then. Have a good night."

"Good night." He said before I turned and made my way up the stairs back to my room.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this Chapter! review and tell me what you think :)**


End file.
